Seducing The Ex-Con
by gunman
Summary: AU story. After being betrayed by her boyfriend, sexually-curious 18-year old Hikari Horaki decides to seduces 39-year old ex-con Shinji Ikari. Strong Lemons. Chapter 4 is the MILF chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_**SEDUCING THE EX-CON  
**_ by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or their characters.

Summary: AU story. After being betrayed by her boyfriend, sexually-curious 18-year old Hikari Horaki decides to seduces 39-year old ex-con Shinji Ikari.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hikari Horaki, 18-year old high school student. Shapely and athletic figure, despite being a petite 5 foot 5 inches.

Shinji Ikari, 39-years old, building maintenance, and ex-con. Muscular and fit, not heavy set, no potbelly or the like.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Tokyo West Apartment Building)

Hikari Horaki was upset for two very good reasons. The first being that the AC was busted and the mid-day sun was making her Summer afternoon unbearable. The second reason was that her boyfriend had cheated on her which promptly lead to them breaking up. She wasn't sure which was more upsetting at the moment.

Hikari had promised her mother when she was 14 years of age that she wouldn't engage in any sexual activity until after her 18th year. While her mother wanted her to wait longer, like after she was married and in her late 20's, Hikari had made it known that she wasn't going to do anything until after her 18th Birthday.

Unfortunately, her boyfriend at the time, Toji Suzuhara, was the impatient type, and after getting drunk last weekend with some friends, he and this girl named Mari snuck off to some love hotel and did the deed there. What was worse, is that the next day Toji couldn't help but brag about it to just about everyone who had an ear. Hikari quickly found out, and dumped him.

The really ironic part was that Hikari was going to turn 18 on Wednesday, three days after Toji had told the world what he did.

Needless to say, Hikari had a rather miserable 18th Birthday. That was a week ago and Hikari was still upset at Toji.

While her mother, Hitomi, was pleased about her daughter breaking up with 'the jock', Hikari was very, very frustrated.

Hikari Hikari had blossomed later than most of her friends at school, shortly after her 17th Birthday. But when she did, it was like an explosion.

She had gone from cute-and-pretty to hot-and-sexy almost overnight.

She gained a couple inches into her height, her chest filled out tremendously, her hips were curvier than before, her legs longer, and her freckles almost seemed to vanish completely.

When she was younger she used to wear her dark brown hair in twin pigtails, but now wears her hair out. She had dark brown eyes, but Hikari still thinks they look black.

The summer heat had forced Hikari to dress in a pair of short-cut jean shorts and a white tank top. She wanted to take off her bra because it was so hot, but the maintenance guy would be there soon and she didn't want to end up flashing him because the sweat was already drenching her shirt and shorts.

DING-DONG

"Finally!" Hikari groused.

Hikari opened the door, about to give the guy a piece of her mind for taking his time, but froze when she saw the man.

He was about a half-head taller than her, dressed in a black t-shirt that looked soaked with sweat, blue jeans and brown work boots. His muscles were very clearly defined, not overly done like an American bodybuilder/weightlifter, but he was larger in build than any boy or teacher at her school. Hikari could make out a couple of scars on his arms and his neck. He had short brown hair, deep blue eyes, some stubble on his chin and under his nose. There was an aura about him that made Hikari just a little unnerved, like this man had seen bad things in his life. She also noticed that he was quite handsome.

It was then she noticed the black tool box in his left hand.

"Ms. Horaki?" the man said.

"Uh... yes." she replied snapping out of her daze.

"Ikari Shinji, building maintenance. I'm here to fix your AC." he said in a slightly cultured voice.

"Oh, Thank God!" she said as she stepped aside to let him in.

Removing his boots, Shinji went to work on the AC which was in the main living room. As he did, Hikari couldn't help but admire him as he worked. He looked to be about the same age as her mother, but was far different than the men her mom usually dated. This was no white-collar office worker or business man. No, this was a man who worked out, and worked with his hands. She also noticed that he didn't have a ring on his finger.

She watched him work intently for several minutes, taking in his body from his arms to his butt and liking what she was seeing. A devilish smirk came to her mind as she went into the kitchen where she removed her bra and tossed it into the hamper next to the sink. She then got a glass from the cupboard and filled it with cold water, intentionally splashing her chest, adding to the sweat that was already drenching it.

"Alright. Your AC is fixed." Shinji called out from the living room as he wiped his brow of sweat with his hand.

"Thanks for coming. It's really hot today." Hikari said as she walked back into the living room, glass of water in hand.

"I know. I had two other people complain that their AC's weren't working right before your call came in."

"Here. I brought you some water."

"Oh, thank you Miss..." Shinji started to say, but paused when he noticed Hikari in her wet tank top with her nipples now very visible.

Hikari smirked as she noticed he was staring at her. Specifically her chest.

"Is something wrong?" she asked innocently.

"Uh, no. Sorry. Lost my train of thought for a second. It's... hot today." He said, taking the water and quickly gulping it down. Mostly in an attempt to avoid staring at her chest.

Hikari, however, was very pleased he had stared at her. She was actually very proud of her body.

Hitomi had wanted to get back into the dating scene when Hikari was 12 years old, (her husband and Hikari's father had died when Hikari was ten) and had been going to the gym nearly every other day since then. Even though dating was difficult due to her job: airline stewardess! Which meant that Hitomi was out of town, and the country, regularly.

Hikari eventually joined her mother in going to the gym when she was fifteen, hoping that she could exercise her body into something the boys at her school would notice. She had been a rather slim and underwhelming junior high student, as well as most of her high school days.

Every exercise routine imaginable was used. Pilates, Yoga, all types of aerobic exercises, swimming, jogging, calisthenics and even strength training was put to the test. While Hikari's mother had benefitted some from all this exercise, Hikari herself had thrived from the almost daily workout routines. Especially when she 'blossomed' a couple months after her 17th Birthday. Her muscles firmed up, her figure filled out, and her body in general matured in ways that shocked her mother; her fellow students were envious.

However, when her body did mature, she also found that her sexual curiosity had awoken as well. To that end she had watched as many adult movies and literature as she could, studying how women seduced men with their bodies and their 'subtle' actions. But these secret desires had been building up for more than a year, and Hikari was on the verge of a meltdown. It didn't help that Toji had cheated on her before she could give herself to him.

Going over to the AC after she had handed Shinji the glass of water, she switched it on and was quickly blasted with a stream of cool air.

"AAAHHH!" Hikari sighed, rather elaborately so as to get Shinjis attention.

The older man just stared at the sexy teenager, the wet tank top clinging tightly to her chest, but the addition of the cool air also causing her to have another reaction. One that she didn't even try to hide.

She raised her hands up and ran her fingers through her hair, an action that caused her chest to stick out even further than before.

Hikari gave Shinji a sultry smile as she walked back over to him.

"Thank you." she said with a deep sigh, a wink in her eye spoke volumes to him. She ran her hand over her still-wet chest, as if an attempt to draw his eye to her.

"You're welcome." Shinji said to her with a gulp, trying to keep his eyes on her eyes. "Is there... anything else I can do for you?" he asked, slightly emboldened by her flirting.

Hikari's heart started beating in her chest as her womanhood moistened. This was an opportunity she couldn't resist.

"There's something in my bedroom you could have a go at." she said as she turned around and walked down the hallway to her room, shaking her hips with each step as she suddenly pulled her tank top over her head and dropped it on the floor.

Shinji just stared for several seconds at the topless teenager, who turned back and gave him a wink before she rounded the corner into her room. Shinji started down the hallway the second she was through her door.

Shinji paused at her doorframe and just stared at the teenage girl who was standing by her bed, shimming out of her shorts to reveal she was wearing a pair of white bikini bottoms. He couldn't help but stare at her shapely and athletic figure: lithe and curved, like a swimsuit model.

She tossed her short-shorts into the corner of her room and turned towards him, demurely covering her ample breasts with both hands. She gave him an amorous look, noticing the bulge in his jeans.

"It's my first time. Be gentle with me." she said.

"I might not." Shinji said with an almost animalistic growl as he stepped into her bedroom and pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his fit and muscular body to her. Hikari couldn't help but notice his scars, a couple of tattoos, and was that a bullet-wound near his heart?

Within a second he had crossed the room, his hands grabbing her wrists and pulling them from her chest, quickly twisting them behind her back which caused her perky breasts to push up against his own bare torso. She could feel the heat of his body and the hardness of his chest. But more than that, she could feel something hard brush up against her very moist bikini bottoms. She also realized their difference in height, his muscular 5'10" form easily dwarfing her shapely 5'5" figure. She gasped at his strength, her heart racing at the boldness of his actions. She was a little scared at that moment, wondering if she had been wrong in trying this. She didn't know this man, and there were warning signs staring her in the face.

Had this man been to prison?

"It's been a long time since I had a woman." he said as he stared intently into her eyes.

"How... how long?" Hikari asked, her heart still pounding in her chest at how close he was.

He held her tight against him, her body growing more and more aroused by the physical contact.

"Twelve years." he said huskily to her.

Now Hikari couldn't believe that. A handsome and athletic guy like this single for 12 whole years? Even if he seemed rough around the edges, why such a long time?

It was only reinforcing her 'prison' theory.

"Do you still want to do this?" he asked as he hovered close to her mouth, his breath mingling with hers.

Hikari looked into Shinji's eyes, the look of desire and lust were barely being restrained by this man. He wanted her, but his restraint meant he had some degree of honor and control. Otherwise he would have attacked her long before now.

"...yes." she whispered to him.

He released her wrists from behind her back, his arms wrapping around her body as his lips smashed into hers forcefully, holding her tight against himself. Her arms now free, she wrapped them around his neck and returned the kiss, moaning as she rubbed up against his muscular, hot body.

She could feel his hands roaming up and down her back, cupping and then caressing her shapely rear end with his calloused fingers. Not to mention the grinding against his body, and the erection in his jeans pushing at her bikini bottoms, was turning her on even more.

He pushed her away from him for a second, panting heavily as he looked at her with lust and desire. He then pushed her back onto her bed, before he started to unbuckle his jeans and pull the zipper down, removing his pants and his boxer shorts in one move.

Hikari was breathing deeply as she took in his completely naked body, especially his fully aroused manhood. She had a look of desire and want on her face, as if eager for him to take her. Her ample chest was rising and falling, moving in a way that was enticing Shinji even more. The older man moved towards the bed, gripping her bikini bottoms and pulling them off her shapely legs. Hikari didn't try to stop him as he tossed the bikini to the floor, climbing into the bed as he spread her legs as far as he could.

Hikari gasped loudly as Shinji lunged at her. She threw her head back in shock as he pushed himself into her body, burying his manhood in her all the way to the hilt.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Hikari shrieked as he took her virginity, his larger body covering hers and pinning her to the bed, his arms wrapping around her petite form to hold her close to him. _OH, GOD! HE'S FREAKING HUGE! IT WAS SO INTENSE!_ she mentally cried out, the pain of her first time greater than she ever imagined.

It was good that she was so wet, otherwise it would have hurt more.

Shinji paused as he held Hikari close to him, doing his best to soothe her as she cried from the pain. She tried to wrap her own arms around his body to hold him in response.

"I'm sorry." he said to her as Hikari's brief tears stopped falling. "It's been a long time for me. And you... your body is so sexy, your teasing was so hot, I could barely control myself."

"Its... okay." she gasped as her body tried to adjust to him being inside her. "I knew it would happen, but... I never expected..." she paused as her breathing returned to normal. "You're bigger than I thought. My first time, and... oh, God!" she moaned as her hands traced down his back to his firm rear-end.

Shinji kissed her cheek softly.

"You're so sensuous. So fresh." he said tenderly to her. "You're a hot tease." he said as he tried to adjust himself on top of her, his movement causing Hikari to gasp slightly at still being inside her.

"I... I think... I'm ready." she gasped as she looked up at him.

She was glad that he at least tried to comfort her instead of just having his way with her. And she was very flattered by his words. She was really starting to like this man.

Shinji kissed her lips again, softly at first, and then with more intensity. Hikari moaned intently as she returned the kiss, caressing his tongue with her own. His hips began moving too, back and forth, slowly so that he didn't hurt her again. Hikari gasped as she felt him move, her legs brushing up against his sides, a feeling of pleasure she had never known sweeping through her body.

She could feel his weight upon her, holding her down as he continued to pump inside her, leaving her no room to escape, and feel only the pleasure he was giving her. Her hands reached back and tried to grab at his skin, lightly clawing him in the process as her legs caressed his sides, intent on trying to wrap around him. Shinji moved from her mouth to her neck, kissing and sucking her skin and causing her to pant even more. Heat and sweat filled Hikaris every sense of touch, the only feeling greater was the one between her legs. It was driving her crazy.

Shinji rose up on his knees, lifting the young woman's hips off the bed, her head and back still laying on the pillow and comforter. His hands caressed and kneaded her D-cup breasts while his hips continued to thrust into her beautiful body. Hikari was crying out as the older man had his way with her, sweat continuing to drip off both of their bodies.

 _Uhhh! She's Tight! Really tight!_ he mentally grunted as he continued to plow her. "Say my name." he said with an air of authority. "Say it!"

"Shinji! Oh, Yes, Shinji! So... Good! Yes! Yes!" she moaned out as erotically as she could as she felt him pulse within her.

The thought that she could get pregnant from all this never even once entered her mind.

"You're so hot, Miss Horaki." he said as he firmly gripped her hips and continued thrusting into her body, this time with more intensity.

"Hikari! Call, Me, Hikari!" she panted in time with his thrusts, her breasts bouncing in a hypnotic sway as the intense feelings flooded her body with euphoria; she never wanted this to end.

Shinji pulled out of her and flipped her over onto her stomach, mounting her from behind as he slid back in neatly to her womanhood.

"Oh, God! Shin–Shinji!" she panted as his hands reached underneath her and cupped both her breasts with his rough hands. "AH! UH! OH!" she cried out as he dominated her.

"You like this, don't you, Hikari?" he said roughly into her ear, his chest laying on her back. "Your first time, it's good, right?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! AHHH!" she cried out as she felt the intensity of the friction he gave her. Hikari was pulling at her sheets, biting down into her pillow to try and ease the overwhelming feelings that were taking over her brain.

After several minutes of him having his way with her, and having flipped her back over to look her in the eye as they did it, they both felt their release rapidly approach.

"I'm gonna come, Hikari! I'm gonna come inside you!" He said as grabbed her arms and pulled her up into his lap.

"Oh, Shinji! YES! YES! YES!" she cried out as she wrapped her arms and legs around his naked and sweaty body, chest-to-chest, and held him tightly as she came with him.

"OH, YEAH! HIKARI!"

"OH, GOD, SHINJI!"

The pair came and came hard all over each other and all over Hikari's bed.

"AAAAHHHHH!/UUUUUHHHHHH!" they cried out in unison.

Hikari was gasping for air as her body was nearly limp in Shinji's arms, the orgasm pulsing her body was slowly, slowly dying down. The 39-year old man paused for a few moments before getting off his knees and untangled his body from hers, pulling out of her and sliding down on his side next to the sexy young woman.

Hikari lay there panting for several minutes, covered in sweat and her own juices, before she rolled over and cuddled up against the older man, her right arm and leg reaching around to hold on to him. Both of them were breathing deeply, trying to settle themselves down after that strenuous, and pleasurable, activity. It was very hot in her room right now, and the pair were too overheated themselves to really move.

Hitomi would be back late tonight, so Hikari was enjoying the post-sex cuddle while she could.

"That was... incredible." Shinji said to the younger woman.

"It really was." Hikari said to the older man. "It was my first time."

"My first... in twelve years." he said off-handedly.

Hikari knew she shouldn't, but her curiosity was killing her.

"So... why were you in prison for twelve years?" she asked him.

Shinji sighed as he continued to stare at the ceiling. The smart girl had figured it out. And for some reason he saw no reason to deny her. After several quiet minutes, he answered her.

"It was only ten. For killing two men."

Hikari looked up at her lover. Curiosity and concern in her eyes. Had she been wrong about him?

"Really? Why?" she asked.

Shinji sighed as he kept looking up at the ceiling.

"They killed my wife." he said.

"Oh." she said, relief sweeping through her as she laid her head back on his chest. "I'm so sorry."

"That, was twelve years ago."

Hikari snuggled up closer to Shinji, tightening her hug on him.

Her mind drifted back to the incredible sex she had just had, vividly replaying each moment in her mind as her fingers absently traced the prison tattoos on the left side of his stomach.

She liked this man. He had given her her first sexual experience. Yes it had been rough and painful, but it was well worth it in the end.

Shinji wasn't like most guys she knew. For one he was older than her, but that kind of maturity actually made him more attractive to her. And granted she had just met him today, but she knew a lot about him already. He was hard-working, kind and respectful. And obviously smart. There was honor and compassion in him, as well as a fierce desire to avenge the one he loved. He obviously kept in shape, which made him more appealing as well. And definitely experienced. And then there was the prison-aspect to him, which made him seem dangerous, but not quite a bad boy-type. But the reasons for that were very different than normal.

Maybe... this man was a keeper.

Shinji, meanwhile, was having a different set of thoughts.

He was conflicted, mostly. He had just had sex with a teenage girl. She couldn't have been more than 17-18 years old, and he had pretty much roughly forced himself on her, no foreplay, coming inside her with no regret. (Course now he regretted it). Even if she had enticed and teased him, literally stripped herself in front of him, even if she had given her consent for him to take her, (an action he would have put a stop to had she said 'no'), he had still gone through with the whole thing.

He couldn't deny she was cute and sexy. VERY sexy. And she was smart too, having figured out he had been in prison with only a couple of clues. Maybe the whole 'twelve years single' thing was a give away, but she hadn't been repulsed by him at all. No, she had been turned on by him, her teasing and flirting evident of that. She wanted him to take her, be her first time, but was he right to give her what she wanted?

It had been a long time for him. Hardly an excuse. Still... this girl had her whole life ahead of her, and the last thing she needed was for someone like him to drag her down.

He would have to avoid her in future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Notes:

For Hikari's 18-year old form, imagine her more as Sawa from _Kite_. A beautiful and shapely young woman with a body that would make any man lustful. This is what I wanted Hikari to be. Someone who had awoken to her own sexuality, hot as a pistol, but so frustrated at being betrayed by her own boyfriend that she'd go after the first guy she met. Even if he was an ex-con.

As for 39-year old Shinji, I was imagining him as a more Jet Black-type, from _Cowboy Bebop_ , but with hair and no cybernetics. Jet is also listed at 6'2", while I've made Shinji 5'10". Kinda gruff and hard with a tragic past, but with Shinjis usual level of compassion. An older man with a weakened willpower towards younger women putting the moves on him.

I kinda imagined Hikaris and Shinjis size difference to be about like Meifa and Jet Black from 'Boogie Woogie Feng Shui' of _Cowboy Bebop_ , though I don't know if Meifa was 5'5".

Also, I didn't know the name of Hikari's mother, so I made one up.


	2. The Story

_**SEDUCING THE EX-CON  
**_ by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or their characters.

Summary: Hikari goes to see Shinji at his apartment, and learns the whole story of what happened to put him in prison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2  
 **The Story**

It had been two weeks since Hikari Horaki had her virginity taken by ex-con Shinji Ikari.

She hadn't seen him all that much since then. And of course she hadn't told her mother about what happened between her and Shinji. Hitomi probably would have had a heart attack.

The only time she saw Shinji was when she and her mother had gone to the gym for their regular Pilates class and Shinji was there using the free weights for his arms and legs, then doing sit-ups while on the angled bench. Amongst other activities. He was getting a good sweat going, his workout clothes drenched from his activity.

Hikari intentionally set herself up by the back window to be as visible as possible to the older man.

Her stretching, Criss-cross, Snake Twist, Leg Lifts, Cat Cow and Swan motions being as elaborate and flamboyant as she could make them. The idea to try and get Shinjis attention.

She smirked to herself when she noticed his staring for several seconds, before shaking his head and heading to the showers.

At seeing him leave, Hikari wondered if he liked her white and purple, skintight Pilates outfit.

Monday, Wednesday and Friday of those two weeks became regular attempts at enticing the ex-con maintenance man in her apartment building.

When her mother had left for work, telling Hikari she would be back in a couple of days, the young woman knew it was time. For some reason she didn't like the idea of giving Shinji a 'booty-call'.

After intentionally leaving her key inside the apartment, Hikari went for a long jog. Dressed only in a pair of black, skintight jogging shorts, running shoes and a sports bra, Hikari jogged around the neighborhood for more than an hour, building up a good sweat, and then heading back to the apartment building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji groaned in frustration as he sat down in his living room, not even paying attention to the show that was on his television. His mind was on the hot young woman he had had sex with not two weeks ago. Something he enjoyed and regretted at the same time.

The only time Shinji had available to go to the gym was in the mornings on the same days that Hikari and her mother were doing their Pilates classes. And her damn teasing was almost driving him crazy. Mostly because she was doing it intentionally.

Shinji had been surprised to see Hikari (with a woman he could only assume was her mother) doing some overelaborate stretching routines (which he was sure were not part of the class) at the same gym he went too. Mostly because it was the closest to the apartment building they both lived in.

His place on the ground floor of the apartment building was a simple one-bed, one-bath with a kitchen and living room that had a small couch and a television, right next door to the workshop in case he needed to do any maintenance for the building. After his morning workout, he had been up and down the building, repairing broken or fried AC units for eight other apartments, and at least two busted sinks and a toilet, and he was glad to be done for the day.

Since he had gotten out of prison, Shinji had lived a rather simple life. He didn't need much, now that he was alone. But for that first year since he had gotten out it had been rather empty, since the night his wife died over twelve years ago. And he was sure that these things were the reason he had caved so easily into having sex with a teenage girl. A hot tease of a teenage girl who had flirted and enticed him into doing her in her own bedroom. And of course, her consent... that sent him over.

Course, that didn't explain how he had been so aggressive with her.

The only time he had ever been that forceful... was with Rei.

KNOCK-KNOCK

 _Now who could that be?_ He wondered as he headed to the door.

Opening it up he was stunned to see Hikari Horaki standing in front of him, covered in sweat from her long jog, wearing a skimpy skintight jogging outfit and staring at him with a smile on her face. What's more is that she seemed to be posing a little it. Her arms were behind her back, and her left leg was bouncing up and down on her toe. She also had her hair tied back in two long pigtails that dangled a little behind her back.

Shinji had to admit, she looked incredibly cute and hot at the same time.

"Miss Horaki!" he said with a surprise.

"I thought I told you to call me Hikari, Shinji-kun." she smiled.

"Sorry. What can I do for you?"

"I left my key in my apartment when I went out for a jog. Can I stay here until my mother gets home?"

"Well, I... I could let you in to your apartment. I do have a master key."

Hikari just stared at him intently, a wide smile on her lips as she waggled her eyebrows at him, as if she were giving him a look that said, 'Are you kidding? Take the hint, Shinji!'

"Or, you could come in and wait for her." he caved as he stepped back and allowed her into his apartment.

Shinji closed the door and turned back to the young woman, but the second he did, she was on him. Hikari jumped at him, wrapped her arms around his neck and held on to him. He caught her, wrapped his arms around her body right before she planted a big, wet kiss on his lips.

Shinji was about to protest, wanting to push her away, until she licked his lips with her tongue, a soft moan emanating from her mouth, and those same feelings from two weeks ago quickly rose to the top. He pushed her up against the opposite wall, smothering her with his own kisses as she moaned at his actions, holding her body with his arms to support her.

"I missed you." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I did too." he automatically responded.

"You've been avoiding me, I think." she said playfully.

"Maybe." he said with a laugh. "An ex-con alone with a teenage girl..."

"Woman." she corrected him.

"...makes for a bad situation."

"But it was soooo good." she said, moaning as she rolled her o's.

Shinji set her down on the ground, untangling her from his body.

Hikari leaned in and sniffed his chest.

"You smell a little bit." she said.

"I had to repair eight Air Conditioning units today, after my morning workout. And it's been a hot day. You smell a little bit too." he replied.

"I just came back from a long jog."

"You could use my shower, if you want." he said, cursing his manners for saying that.

"Why don't you join me?" she said seductively as she pulled her sports bra over her head, releasing her buxom breasts from their confines, and then walked deeper into the apartment, a familiar shake of her hips catching his eye.

 _Oh, Damn It!_ Shinji mentally groaned as he followed her to the bathroom.

Hikari adjusted the showers water temperature before she pulled her jogging shorts off. She had gone without panties this time, for the sake of trying to seduce Shinji all the more. She had even worn her hair in pigtails in an attempt to make herself look cuter.

"You like teasing me, don't you?" Shinji said from behind her.

Hikari turned around and watched as Shinji stripped himself of his shirt and pants.

"It seems to be working." Hikari said as she undid her pigtails and let her hair flair loosely about.

Her naked body turning him on even more, Shinji lifted Hikari off her feet and carried her into the stall, the wet spray of the shower covering them as Shinji closed the sliding glass door. The pair kissed intently as Shinji forced the younger woman up against the wall opposite the door, spreading her legs so that he could gain entrance to her body.

Hikari gasped as the ex-con filled her once again.

"Yes! Oh, Yes!" she cried out as he started pumping into her.

"You like that, don't you?" he grunted as he held her close.

"And you... AH!...like it too!" she moaned sensuously.

Her legs wrapped around his hips as he pounded her against the wall, the young woman gasping at his forceful thrusts. The water from the showerhead rained down on both of their bodies, covering them in a slick wetness that added to the sensuous actions of the lovers. Shinji couldn't help but stare as the water ran down Hikari's shapely body, off her breasts and down the valley of her chest, even as Hikari thought that the spraying mist of the shower, which slightly obscured her vision, gave Shinji an almost mythic appearance. Like seeing a powerful and mysterious figure emerge from a cloud of smoke or fog.

Shinji grabbed the soap and rag from the nearby rack and started to wash Hikari with it. She gasped as she felt his hand rub all over her body, the soap and water causing subs to appear over her skin. He then grabbed the shampoo and poured it over her head. Hikari was laughing as she lathered the shampoo into her hair, the subs sliding down her body, and Shinjis, making them both slippery as he turned them around to put the young woman into the path of the shower. Shinji held on to her as the water rinsed both of them clean.

Hikari hadn't really cared about getting clean, since they were going to get dirty again anyway.

Shinji eventually shut off the water and carried the hot young woman out of the shower. They were still dripping wet as he carried her into his bedroom, which was right across the hallway from the bathroom. Hikari was still wrapped around his wet, naked body, kissing him passionately as he easily made his way to his bed and climbed on to it, still thrusting in and out of her shapely body as she moaned out in joy.

Water was flying everywhere as they shook themselves off, Shinji on top and thrusting into the sexy young woman beneath him. Hikari was moaning out loudly as the older man nailed her to the bed.

"OH! AH! UH! YES! MORE! OH, GOD! SHINJI! SHINJI!" Hikari all but screamed.

Shinji smiled as he heard his name on her lips, something that enthusiastically pushed him on.

Shinji eventually flipped the pair of them over, putting the hot young woman on top while he laid down on his back, staring up at the sexy young woman who was riding him cowgirl-style with earnest. She was panting and moaning like crazy as she switched from moving back and forth, and started to bounce up and down on his manhood. His hands were on her shapely hips, helping to lift her up and push her back down, grunting with each pass.

His hands reached up and cupped her bouncing breasts, squeezing and caressing them with care but also causing her to moan out even more. She held his hands against her chest loving the feel of him on and in her body.

After several intense minutes of her riding him, Hikari came and came hard. Her body stiffened as pleasure shot through her body, crying out in sweet release, Shinji holding her even more as he shot up into her.

Hikari panted as she let her body fall atop Shinji's muscular form, the older man hugging her close to him as she adjusted herself. Hikari snuggled up to Shinjis right side, the older man had his arm around her shoulders, just holding her close to him.

The pair were quiet for several minutes, just enjoying the afterglow, until Shinji spoke.

"Shouldn't your mother be back by now?" he asked her.

"Actually," Hikari laughed a little as she snuggled closer to him. "She won't be back until tomorrow night. We have plenty of time."

Shinji just laughed, realizing he had been set-up, teased and enticed into having sex once again.

Hikari sighed as she enjoyed her cuddle with the ex-con.

Shinji wasn't like the usual prison inmates that she had heard about. He wasn't crass, or angry, or tried to act all macho whenever she was around. And he wasn't creepy or crazy either, nor was he abusive in any way.

Maybe that was because he wasn't gang-affiliated or a career criminal. He had killed two people, but that wasn't because he enjoyed it. It was because of revenge. But then again, Hikari didn't know everything about what happened.

"Tell me what happened." she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean... about the men who killed your wife."

Shinji wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked.

"Because I want to know more about you. What really happened." she said.

Shinji sighed uncomfortably as he looked up at the darkened ceiling of his room.

"It was a home invasion. Two men, brothers apparently, broke into our house, to try and rob the place. They were convicted murderers who had just escaped the police and our house was the first place they came to. They caught me and Rei as we were about to go to bed. I had just brushed my teeth, Rei had just taken a shower. I didn't see the first man, but I felt the bullet hit me in the chest. I was hit once more, bleeding out on the floor as the other man tried to rape Rei. She grabbed her nail file and stabbed him in the neck. He got pissed, slapped her to the ground, then took the gun they stole and shot her. Until they were out of bullets. I could barely move, but I saw the whole thing. The two men left the house, and all I could do was try and crawl over to my dead wife. The police arrived a few minutes later. The neighbors had heard the gunshots and called them. I was unconscious at the time, but still alive. Apparently they hadn't hit any vital organ. I was in recovery for over a month, but I was well enough to bury my wife the following week. I gave the police a full description of the men, but... they never found the guys. After I was healed up, I spent a whole year planning and preparing to get back at them. I trained, worked out, built myself up. I used every friend, family and business contact I had trying to locate them. As discreetly as possible. When I eventually did find the pair of them, in bar, ... well, it was ugly. I beat both of them to a pulp with my bare hands. They managed to get another shot off of me, and a couple broken bottles did some more damage. But there they were. Dead. When the police arrested me, I fully expected to spend the rest of my life in prison. As it turned out, between the time they killed my wife and I killed them, those two bastards had killed several other people. One of them was a Judges daughter, another was a politicians father. I'd done them a favor. They couldn't keep me from going to prison, so they made a deal with the courts. If I did ten years in prison, they would expunge my record when I got out. I would be able to get a job and just live my life like a free man."

Hikari was silent for a couple minutes, just digesting the explanation he had given her.

"But... you're not free, are you?" she eventually asked.

"Doesn't feel like it." he replied.

The pair said nothing else, Hikari hugging him as closely as possible, as sleep eventually overtook them both. The last thought in Shinjis mind before he fell asleep, why did he tell her all that? His only conclusion, he wanted to get it off his chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji awoke the next morning and saw that Hikari was not in bed with him. He half-wished that she had just gone home, but he could hear someone in the kitchen and could smell something delicious being cooked.

 _I've got to tell her. I've got to end this._ He thought as he got up, put his boxers on and headed to the kitchen.

He paused when he saw Hikari Horaki standing in front of his stove, cooking breakfast, and wearing his cooking apron. ONLY his cooking apron.

"Good morning, Shinji-kun. Sit down. Breakfast is ready." she said sweetly to him. Her hair was tied up in a pair of Chinese Ox Horn style, making her look a little like Chun Li from Street Fighter. It actually made her look hotter, in Shinji's opinion, along with her exposed bottom.

 _Damn It! That's Not Fair!_ He grumbled to himself as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Eat up! We've got a long day ahead of us, before my mother comes home tonight." she said as she served him his plate.

"A long day? Of what?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Of catching up." she said seductively as she sat down next to him, her legs brushing up against his own leg.

Breakfast had been delicious, and Hikari was pleased that he liked it. Another point for her.

Hikari put the plates in the sink and then moved to collect the rest, only to pause when she felt Shinji grab her hips and force her up against the counter.

Hikari had been wearing the apron all through breakfast and Shinji hadn't stopped thinking about her the entire time. Which was her intention. While the young woman had been clearing the table, Shinji had gone into the bathroom to get something. He was now naked and ready to go.

"You really know how to tease me." he said with a low growl.

"Oh... I do?" she gasped, her body getting hot very quickly as she could feel his body against hers.

Hikari then felt something poke her butt.

"You do. And I'm going to give you a little payback for it." he said to her as he lined himself up with her shapely rear end. "Don't worry. I got you covered." he said as he grunted before thrusting into her.

Hikari gasped loudly in shock as Shinji took her black cherry, his size nearly overwhelming her. But she also realized that he was sliding into her rather easily.

"AH! OH! SHINJI!" she gasped as she closed her eyes, her body jostling back and forth from her lovers enthusiastic pumping.

Shinji and Hikari had sex for over an hour, all over the kitchen and eventually ending up back in bed.

The young woman had been so overwhelmed by the sex she didn't realize when he had stripped the apron off of her. She was currently sitting in Shinji's lap as he sat on the side of his bed, her left arm draped around his neck, her back rubbing against his chest as she continually bounced up and down on his fully aroused manhood. She was panting madly from the act as he grunted at the tightness of her body, her breasts bouncing up and down vigorously.

Hikari eventually came again, Shinji pulling her back fully onto the bed to spoon up behind her, now no longer connected to her.

"Oh, God. That was intense." she panted as she enjoyed being held by the man from behind.

"I hoped it would be." he said to her.

"What did you use on me?" she asked as she turned back to him, reaching back to touch his face with her hand. "Astroglide?"

"Petroleum jelly. In the bathroom." he said to her.

"Clever." she said with a smile, turning around to face him as she snuggled up against him.

The pair spent the rest of the day having sex, until Hitomi came back home that night. Shinji had let Hikari back into her apartment so that her mother wouldn't be suspicious. She also didn't notice the happy spring in her daughters step when she did return home.

Hikari and Shinji had many more trysts that summer, in either his apartment or hers.

But things changed shortly after Hikari went back to school to finish up her last year, and Shinji had all but disappeared. A new maintenance man was hired for the building, one who was competent but not as attractive as Shinji had been.

Hikari was naturally upset and worried, but comported herself as best she could, keeping her emotions under control so as not to make anyone suspicious. Especially her mother. But she wasn't about to let this go. Not by a long shot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Notes:

This chapter was a little dark, since I was giving Shinji a back story as to why he was in prison. And yes, I made Rei Ayanami as Shinji's wife, and then killed her, because I like using her as Shinjis wife more than most. This is a Shinji/Hikari story, so I needed something tragic to get Shinji and Hikari together, more in the sense of Shinji needing a reason to not be with anyone after his wife died, and then meeting Hikari and being seduced by her. He lost someone a long time ago, and Hikari used that to her advantage. Even if she didn't know the details.


	3. Hot Tease

_**SEDUCING THE EX-CON**_  
by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or their characters.

Summary: Two years later, Shinji and Hikari are reunited. In the most unusual and sensual way possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3  
 **Hot Tease**

It had been two years since Shinji Ikari had left Tokyo and moved to Kyoto, a busier bustling metropolis on the other side of the country, where he made a very good living as a construction worker.

He had left Tokyo, and Hikari Horaki, because of his guilt over what he had done with her.

He was a whole generation older than her, and a ten-year ex-con, and his weakness at her teasing and flirting had led to something he should have rejected right then and there.

He should have ended it before it started, but he and Hikari spent nearly every weekend of that summer having sex. It was when she went back to school, Shinji realized he had to get away before things got complicated, or her mother called the cops on him.

He knew it was possible.

So, he quit his job and moved out to Kyoto where he got a job working construction. It was a good paying job and kept him busy. Fortunately, his expunged record made that possible.

That was two years ago, and Shinji was once again back to where he had been when he got out of prison. Living alone in quiet obscurity.

He had just returned to his apartment on Friday night and found a letter slipped under his door. Opening it up he saw that it was an invitation/special pass to a popular strip club downtown. Not having much else to do that night, or the weekend, Shinji decided to go. Though he was curious as to who could have sent him the invite, he played it off as some kind of promotional stick.

The Kat-Suragi Klub was a well-known strip club in the Red Light District of Kyoto. Several guys from work often talked about it. The club catered to all types, but had strict rules about 'touching' the girls who worked there.

Shinji, having a special pass, was shown right in and seated at a table right in front of the extended part of the stage where a single polished pole stood. The waitress brought him his complimentary beer, Yibesu brand of course, as the last performer finished up.

"A big hand for 'Doctor Ritsuko Akagi'!" the MC, Shigeru Aoba, shouted as the bottle blond gathered up her coat and money and walked off the stage.

Shinji sipped his beer, just trying to relax, for the most part. He still wondered who could have sent him that special invite.

"All right, gentlemen, next up, a naughty little school girl here to make you break all the rules, give it up, for... Hot Tease!" the MC shouted.

At hearing that, Shinji's brain instantly sent up a 'red flag' as the next performer walked on stage.

He gasped when he realized he had been right. There, strutting out on stage was Hikari Horaki, dressed in a sexy Catholic school girls outfit: a short-sleeved white button-up shirt with a red tie hanging in front, a short red pleaded skirt that was loose around her hips, a black choke-collar with a cross around her neck, her hair tied back in twin pigtails with white ribbons, and black high heeled shoes.

All in all, she looked every bit the naughty school girl of mens fantasies.

Shinji just stared at the young woman as she strut across the stage, unbuttoning her shirt and leaving it gapped wide open, showing off her red bra. She twirled around, her skirt flying up to show off her red panties. She grabbed the pole at the end of the extended stage and started swinging around it like a professional. Spinning around it several times, Hikari flexed and gyrated in a way so sensual that every eye in the house was glued to her.

Her red tie went flying off to one guy. Her white shirt was next, tossed to another random guy. But when she got to her panties, she rolled forward slipping them off as she did, and landed right in front of Shinji, giving him a wink and tossing the red silky garment right into his lap.

Shinji had been so captivated by her routine, he didn't even notice several of the patrons throwing money at her. He snapped out of his trance when she winked at him and tossed him her panties.

The song ended, but the crowd was still cheering her on as she collected her money and retreated from the stage.

It was then that Shinji looked at the panties and saw something written on them.

'Come backstage' they read.

While the next dancer came up on stage, Shinji went backstage to see Hikari.

He passed several dancers and some stage hands looking for Hikari, until he heard a commotion coming from one of the rooms.

"Get Off Of Me!"

"Shut Up, Bitch!"

Recognize the first voice as Hikaris, Shinji burst into the room and saw a greasy-looking guy in a flashy snake-skin suit trying to force himself on Hikari. The guy turned and saw Shinji, who moved to him. The guy pulled a knife out and tried to stab Shinji, who deflected the knife-hand with his left hand and threw a hard right into the guys face, dropping him hard to the ground. He was out cold.

"Hikari, are you MMPH!" he gasped as the young woman jump up, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips.

"I'm so happy you accepted my invitation." Hikari said once she stopped kissing him.

Several people had crowded around the door, watching the exchange, when a very attractive woman with long purple hair, wearing a black dress and red jacket pushed her way through the crowd.

"What's going on in... is that...?" the woman asked as she pointed to the unconscious man on the floor.

"Yes, Misato. It is." Hikari said, still hugging Shinjis arm. "He tried to force himself on me. Shinji stopped him. Knocked him down with one punch."

The woman, Misato, grumbled at hearing that.

"Call the cops to come and pick up this trash." Misato said to one of the stage hands.

"Yes, ma'am." the man, Makoto Hyuga, said as he pulled out his phone and dialed the number.

"Who's that?" Shinji asked Hikari.

"Misato Katsuragi. She's the clubs owner and our manager. So's also a fill-in when one of the girls is sick." Hikari explained.

Shinji looked at the woman and realized she could very easily be a dancer.

"Either he's sneakier than I thought, or we need better security." Misato grumbled. She then looked at Shinji, up and down. _One punch? He knocked this asshole down with one punch?_ She thought. "Don't suppose you'd be interested in a job?" she asked Shinji.

"Uh..." he started to say.

"He'll think about it." Hikari said, wrapping her arms tighter around Shinji's side.

Sigh. "I'm sorry about this, Hikari. I told him not to come back, but..." Misato said.

"I know. Guy won't take 'no' for an answer." Hikari replied.

"This has happened before?" Shinji asked.

"Twice before." Hikari said. "He's been harassing me for weeks. Stalking me."

"This is a strip club, not a whorehouse. What the girls do outside the club is their business, but in here we have rules." Misato huffed.

One of the other bouncers came in to the room and dragged the greasy-looking man out.

"Take a few days off, alright? I'll get someone to cover your shifts." Misato said to Hikari.

"Thanks, Misato." Hikari said with a smile, grabbed her coat and pulled Shinji along with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hikari takes Shinji to her apartment, a simple one-bedroom, one-bathroom with a kitchen and living room that was only a few blocks from the Club. They got some Chinese takeout on the way and just ate at her place.

"How did you find me?" Shinji asked as they ate.

"Wasn't easy. Took me most of the school year to track you down. But when I found out you were living in Kyoto, well, I knew I had to see you. After I graduated, I left Tokyo and came here. I got a job to support myself while I tried to find your place."

"As a stripper?" he asked.

"It's good money, and taught me a few things, like how to tease and entice men." she replied.

"Like me, or that guy who was stalking you?"

"You. That other guy... well, that was unintentional."

"Being cute and sexy has it's downside."

Hikari smiled at the compliment. But her mood turned serious as they came to the meat of the problem.

"Why did you leave?" she asked.

Shinji sighed, knowing this was coming.

"Because I knew that if I stayed, I wasn't going to want to let you go. You deserved better than a guy like me."

Hikari just looked at Shinji before she spoke.

"Guy like you? You're the best guy I know, Shinji-kun." she said.

"How can you say that? I'm..."

"The man I love." she interrupted him.

"Hikari..." he started to say.

"It's true! And it's not because you were my first! It's because you're the man I want!" she stated.

"Hikari, I'm older than you, and besides I'm an ex-con." he said.

"You may be an ex-con, but you're not a criminal. Yes, you killed two men, but not because you enjoyed it, but to avenge the one they took from you. You loved her, and I want you to love me too."

Shinji was silent as she continued.

"And as for your being older, that's actually a plus for me. When I was a teenager, no guy paid me any attention. I wasn't the 'hot girl' in class. I matured faster than most of them. I became studious and bookish and responsible. I set aside the whole 'have fun' phase of my life. And then when I 'blossomed', suddenly every guy wanted a shot at me. And I was beginning to feel things I never knew were possible. Lustful things. But I had made myself a promise, that I wouldn't do that until I was ready, and I didn't think I was going to be ready, until after my 18th year. I would have given my virginity to my boyfriend Toji, but I wanted it to be special, despite how 'anxious' I was becoming. But he was just so impatient and screwed that other girl Mari behind my back, and then bragged about it to the world. If he had just waited..." she said with an angry sigh. "I was more upset than I was frustrated at what he had done. I was actually surprised he had waited that long before doing anything. Maybe he had some other form of 'relief' before that, but, that's beside the point. Every guy my age was like that. Bunch of horny, immature boys trying to prove they're grown men. But you, you are a grown man. When you showed up that day to fix the AC, I just... forgot how angry I was at him, and... and almost immediately, I found myself attracted to you."

Shinji just continued to listen.

"Every second I was around you, I felt myself growing more and more aroused, until I made the conscious decision to try and seduce you. It wasn't until later that I realized you were the man I was saving myself for. You were everything I didn't know I wanted. You still are."

Hikari stood up from her chair and stood right in front of the still-sitting Shinji.

"I want to be your lover and yours alone." she declared.

"And what if you get pregnant? You're pretty young to be a mother. In fact, I'm surprised you didn't after all the times we did it."

Hikari smiled as he said that.

"Yeah. About that. My mother told me a secret before I left home. Horaki women can't become pregnant until they are in their late 20s, like she did."

Shinji quirked his eyebrow up at hearing that.

"Really? I've never heard of that."

"Yeah, it's some kind of genetic defect. Very limited window of opportunity to have kids. But what it means, is that we can have all the sex we want for the next few years before we have kids."

Shinji almost laughed as she said that.

"A hot young thing like you, drives me crazy. I won't be able to control myself all the time." he said to her.

"You know I like it rough." she said with a sultry smile.

Hikari straddled herself across Shinjis lap, grinding her pelvis against his.

"So tell me, Shinji-kun, how did you like my performance?" she asked, interlocking her hands behind his neck, her legs dangling over the sides of his waist. She had a smile on her face as she asked him.

"You were the only one who gave me a hard-on." he said as her wrapped his arms around her hips.

Hikari ground herself against him again, feeling the bulge in his jeans, and it was causing her to become more and more aroused. She moaned as she did that.

"Same one?" she asked.

"New one." he said.

Shinji's hands felt up Hikaris legs and came to her shapely ass, caressing her butt and causing her to moan. It was then he realized something: she wasn't wearing any panties.

He gave Hikari a curious look as she gave him a knowing one back. Hikari hadn't been wearing any panties since they had left the club, when they got take out, when they got to her apartment, and all through dinner. Especially now when she was rubbing up against him.

"You really are a Hot Tease." he said to her.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" she asked sultrily as she leaned in a teasingly licked his lips with her tongue.

Shinji lifted Hikari onto the table and spread her legs wide before diving under her short skirt.

Hikari gasped as Shinji devoured her, grabbing his head and running her fingers through his hair as he did.

She gasped as he pleased her, throwing her head back and causing her chest to stick up in the air.

Within a couple of minutes of intense pleasuring, Hikari came.

Hikari was still panting as Shinji grabbed her shirt and ripped it open, exposing her red bra-covered breasts to him. He pulled the shirt down to her elbows, trapping her arms as he reached up and unclasped the clip between her cups, causing her breasts to spill forward at being freed. Hikari was breathing hard, deeply enjoying Shinji being so dominating of her.

Shinji pulled Hikari off the table, spun her around and forced her up against the side, trapping her with his body as he unbuckled his jeans. Hikari tried to struggle a little, fight against him in order to make this a bit more kinky, but she knew even her best effort wouldn't have been enough. Shinji flipped her skirt up and thrust into her womanhood. Hikari gasped loudly as he penetrated her, his hands gripping her hips to hold her firmly in place as he took her. Hikari's arms were still trapped by her shirt as her exposed breasts jiggled and bounced with each thrust of Shinjis manhood.

Hikari could only imagine how they looked from the other side, like a scene out of a porno film. The thought of making a sex-tape with Shinji was turning her on even more.

Shinji came inside her, Hikari screaming loudly as she came as well.

She was panting heavily as Shinji whispered in her ear.

"You really are a Hot Tease, Hikari-chan." he said in a deep authoritative tone. "Now, you're MY Hot Tease! Say it. Say that you're mine."

"I'm... yours." she panted, his voice sending a shiver up her spine. "I've always... been yours."

"Good girl. Time for round two." he said as he took his shirt off his body and kicked his jeans and boxers away from him, then pulled Hikaris shirt and bra off of her arms.

He was breathing deeply, fully turned on by this sexy young woman, as he spun her around and kissed her fully, and deeply, on the mouth. He pulled her tight against him, rubbing his muscular body against her sexy and petite figure as his hardened member stroked her skin.

Hikari moaned erotically as Shinji once again took control, something she loved about him. She had realized a long time ago that it was what she wanted, for her lover to be aggressive in his desire for her and her alone. Aggressive, not hurtful. He never abused her. Shinji was rough, but she liked that. She didn't even care that he was at least twice her age. To her, that was a plus.

"Your room." he said to her.

Hikari took his hand and led her lover into the bedroom, clad in _only_ her short Catholic school girl skirt and socks. She still had her hair tied up in pigtails, which Shinji thought made her look younger. Once they were through her door, Shinji paused long enough to close the door and turn off the light, as Hikari spun around to face him, backing up towards the bed as she ran her hands up and down her skirt causing it to lift up over her womanhood and rear end. She could feel her heart beating in anticipation and herself moisten even more.

She didn't have to wait long as Shinji moved on her, picking her up by her legs, she wrapped herself around his body as he penetrated her in one go, before crawling into her bed, hugging her body tightly to his own, kissing her perfect breasts as he plowed into her.

Hikari was gasping, panting and moaning as Shinji continued to thrust hard into her, her body screaming in ecstacy and joy. She had missed this!

Shinji grunted as he continued to plow into the hot younger woman, caressing her breasts with his hands and mouth. Had missed having sex with her. Mostly because she wanted him too.

"Oh, God, Shinji! AH! Yes! So... Good! UH! UH! UH!" Hikari cried out in ecstacy as Shinji moved to change up their positions.

Shinjis hands were interlocked with Hikaris hands, above her head, as he pulled her up into a siting position, holding her close, and still connected, as he came and came hard after several intense minutes of love making.

Hikari screamed in sweet release as she held on tightly to her man.

"Shinji... I love you!" Hikari cried out as she peaked, her arms wrapping around Shinjis neck tightly.

"I love you too... my Hikari." Shinji said, panting as his breathing returned to normal, holding the young woman close to him.

The pair nestled down into the bed, holding each other close as sleep eventually took over them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Notes:

For 20-year old Hikari, imagine Jun the Swan from Gatchaman OAV. Jun was supposed to be about 16-17 years of age with a very well developed body, but she looked far more mature because of her appearance.

Shinji didn't really change that much. On top of just being older, 41 years old.

Nothing much to say here. Just please let me know what you think.


	4. Hitomi Horaki

_**SEDUCING THE EX-CON  
**_ by gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or their characters.

Summary: Hikari has a dirty little fantasy about her mother and Shinji having sex. This is the MILF chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4  
 **Hitomi Horaki**

It was a couple months into the new school year. Hikari had gone back to school in order to finish up her final year of High School.

Shinji and Hikari secretly continue their relationship, getting together whenever Hitomi goes out of town.

One day, Shinji gets a call from Hikari's apartment that their AC is down.

He goes up to repair it, but finds it is working fine.

"This Air Conditioner is working fine." Shinji said as he replaced the face grate on the AC unit.

"Yes, that's not why I called you here." Hitomi stated as she approached him.

"It's not?" Shinji asked. "But you called me here for..."

"I know about you and Hikari." she interrupted.

"What?" he balked.

"I came home early one day last month, and caught you and Hikari doing it in her bed. I heard, and saw, everything. Everything!"

Shinji swallowed hard at hearing that.

"I hid in my room and waited until you both left. Then when Hikari came back to the apartment I pretended I had just gotten back. She didn't know that I knew."

"I see." he said. "And you didn't tell her, because..."

"I wanted to talk to you directly about it."

Shinji decided to remain silent and let her talk.

"I'm going to be honest. I don't like the idea of you dating my daughter."

"Technically we're not dating."

"I know. How many times have you two done it?"

"About every time you go out of town."

"I see." she said, still upset. "I appreciate your honesty."

Shinji kept his eyes on the woman as she paced around the apartment for several minutes.

"Here's the deal: unless you want to be arrested, you're going to give me the same service you've been giving my daughter."

Shinji just looked at the woman in shock.

"Let me get this straight: either I have sex with you, or you call the cops and have me arrested."

"That's correct." she said smugly.

Shinji just stared at the woman, taking in her appearance and weighing his options.

Hitomi was just a little shorter than him, maybe 5'8", with a much more curvier body and larger bust than her daughter. Mostly because she was older and had had a kid.

She was like a middle-aged Kim Kardashian, with a more hourglass figure.

Of course, their tactics were very different. Hikari had teased and seduced him into having sex, while her mother was apparently fond of blackmail.

It was then that Shinji's mood changed instantly.

"Alright, but...I'm not sure you can handle me." Shinji said.

"If my daughter can handle having sex with you, I'm sure I can." Hitomi replied.

Shinji started walking towards her, Hitomi back-peddling a little bit.

"I have just one question." he said.

"What is that?"

"How long has it been since you had a man?" he asked.

"Uh..." she started to say.

"How long?" he persisted.

"...it's, been a while."

"Really. A beautiful woman like you hasn't had a man... in a long time?" he asked, getting closer to her.

Hitomi blushed at him calling her beautiful.

"Years?" he added.

Hitomi looked down, feeling a little embarrassed now. Here she was proclaiming that she could handle whatever her daughter could, yet she hadn't been touched in a decade and a half. Her daughter had been having copious amounts of sex recently, while Hitomi's dates over the last few years had all been near-disasters. She had yet to find a man that interested her enough to want to invite him into her bed. None of her past dates had aroused or stimulated her even in the physical sense. But when she had followed her daughter to her secret rendevous with her mysterious boyfriend, and overheard the carnal joy Hikari was having, something inside Hitomi awoke. Something that made her feel things she hadn't in years. Something that she wanted very badly.

"Not since my husband died, and then... not all that much after Hikari was born." she replied.

 _More than a decade. Like me._ He thought to himself.

Hitomi had her hair tied back in a single bun, a white, long-sleeved button-up shirt that she wore underneath her stewardess jacket, a knee-length navy blue skirt and pantyhose. Shinji could see her buxom figure was straining against her stewardess uniform, but also her breathing was hitched due to his constant advancing upon her. He had maneuvered her up against the wall of the living room, looking at her like a hungry wolf. It had slightly unnerved her, because it had been a long time for her. Which worked to Shinji's advantage.

Shinji placed his hands against the wall on both sides of Hitomi, trapping the woman in place. She gasped as she realized how close he was. There was a rough-quality to him, roguish in a way, but still handsome. More so than the men she had dated in the past.

"Last chance. Do you want to do this?" he asked, hovering very close to her.

"I... want to do this." she said nervously, her breathing deeper than she thought it was.

"Alright."

Shinji grabbed her shirt and pulled it open, exposing her cream-colored bra, a couple of the buttons flying off in a frenzy. Hitomi gasped at his aggressiveness as his left arm went around her waist and pulled her flush against him, his right hand reaching behind her head and grabbed at the bun behind her head.

"MMPH!" she gasped as he thrust his lips against her own.

Her hands went up and pushed against his shoulders, but she eventually stopped and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving in to the kiss.

Shinji undid the bun in her hair and let her hair fall back loose, passing her shoulders. He pushed her back against the wall, grinding against her as his right hand went down her back and stopped at her skirt. He felt around until he found the button and zipper on the side. He quickly undid both, and let the skirt slowly fall to the ground, leaving only her panties and hose left.

Hitomi gasped as she felt her clothes being removed from her body. Shinji pulled back from her, grabbing her shirt and pulling it off her shoulders, exposing her body even more to the air. She then realized her arms were trapped by her shirt as Shinji pulled back to admire her.

He stared at her for several seconds, just taking in her nearly naked and voluptuous body. She just stood there in her bra, panties and pantyhose, her white shirt wrapped around her arms and waist, her hair hanging loose behind her, and breathing deeply as she stared back at him. Shinji pulled his shirt up over his head and dropped it to the ground as he advanced on her.

Hitomi mentally gasped as she saw his muscular body, trembling at what was to come. Shinji pulled her shirt down her body and let it pool around her shapely legs, her arms free as he pushed himself up against her again. She gasped as his tongue slipped passed her lips as he kissed her, his left hand behind her neck to hold her firmly. Her arms felt up his chest before wrapping around his neck and returning the kiss. Her body was hot and she could feel herself getting wetter with every passing second. It was then that she felt his hands trail down her stomach and slip into her panties. She gasped as she felt his fingers rub her womanhood, and then slip into her inner folds.

"AAAHHH!" she cried out as he touched her.

"How the hell could a woman like you go so long without being touched?" he asked as he brushed his mouth against her neck. "You've got such a sexy body. No man would turn you away."

"None... that I really wanted." she gasped.

Shinji pulled back and just stared into her eyes, which were filled with lust as she panted heavily.

"And now?" he asked.

She looked at him for several seconds before she answered.

"My room." she pleaded with him.

Shinji said nothing as his hands went down her to ass and slid under her legs, lifting her up against his body. Her legs wrapped around his waist as Shinji easily carried the woman down the hallway towards her room.

Entering her bedroom, Shinji set her down in the middle of the room, unbuckling his jeans as Hitomi reached behind her and unclasped her bra, releasing her DD-cup breasts. The cream-colored garment, not her sexiest underwear, fell to the ground as Shinji removed his jeans. Hitomi felt her heartbeat quicken as she saw his fully aroused manhood tented his boxers, intended for her.

God it had been so long for her!

Shinji moved towards her, lust in his eyes as he grabbed Hitomi by the shoulders and pulled her up against him, her breasts pushing up against his chest. Hitomi moaned loudly as Shinji kissed and fondled her, his hands caressing her skin from her back down to her shapely hips and ass, grinding up against her as she felt his skin rub against her own. She was getting turned on even more when she felt his erection push up against her panties, causing her to get even wetter.

Shinji pushed her back onto her bed before he knelt down before her, grabbing her panties and pulling them off her plump legs. He kissed and licked her legs before diving down in between her, stabbing her glistening core with his tongue. Hitomi gasped loudly, wrapping both her legs and her hands around his head as he devoured her. The middle-aged woman fell back onto the bed as the intense and unfamiliar pleasure surged through her body. Shinji continued to pleasure her lower body as her hands left his head and pushed her fingers through her hair. Her hands ran over her face and chest, pure ecstacy pulsing through her body on the verge of exploding.

Shinji was making Hitomi hotter than before, and they hadn't even gotten to the main event. Though she knew why that was.

Shinjis skilled tongue quickly brought her to fruition and she came all over him.

Shinji wiped off her juices from his face as he stood up and looked down at the sweaty and panting woman before him.

Not wasting the opportunity, Shinji let his boxers drop to the floor and crawled onto the bed. Hitomi had barely regained her senses as she felt his body crawl on top of hers. He pushed her legs apart and easily slid his manhood into her body.

"AAAHHH!" she cried out as she felt him enter her. The length and size greater than she had ever had in her life.

"UUUHHH!" he grunted, feeling how tight her body was. "You're So Tight!"

"OH, GOD! AH! AH! AH!" she gasped as he filled her for the first time in 15 years.

Taking advantage of her shock, Shinji grabbed her legs at the back of her knees to keep them apart as well as hold her in place as his hips rolled forward and back, over and over, thrusting deep into the woman as her breasts bounced and jiggled from the force of his movements. Hitomi gasped with each long, hard stroke as her brain was overcome with pleasure.

Shinji pulled Hitomi up and into his lap, wrapping his left arm around her waist to hold her close, his mouth latching onto her right breast and suckling it as his right hand grabbed her left breast and started caressing and rolling it around in little circles. Hitomi threw her head back as Shinji had his way with her, bouncing up and down on his manhood as he pleasured her chest in a way even her deceased husband hadn't done.

Hitomi hadn't realized until now what she had been missing, experiencing what her daughter had been going through the last few months. And she could feel that it was getting to her as well.

Of course, that had been Shinjis plan. To completely overwhelm her and tire her out.

Shinji pressed his advantage, switching up their positions and pleasuring the attractive middle-aged woman like she hadn't been in years. Her screams alone told him he was getting to her.

Shinji and Hitomi eventually came and came hard, the shapely MILF so overwhelmed by the man that she passed out cold from her orgasm. Sweat and juices covering them both, Shinji was still up as Hitomi was passed out. He took a shower, and then waited for Hikari to come home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a couple hours later when Hikari walked through the door to her apartment, pausing when she saw Shinji sitting on the couch.

"Shinji? What are you doing here?" she asked as he stood up to greet her.

"Your mother blackmailed me into having sex with her." he said.

Hikari was stunned to hear that.

"She what?" she asked.

Shinji explained everything to her.

At the end of it, Hikari kissed Shinji on the cheek and then went into her mothers room to have it out with her.

Shinji decided to leave them to it.

Hitomi awoke about an hour later, her daughter sitting on the side of the bed, just waiting for her to wake up.

"Hikari? What time is it?" Hitomi asked.

"Past Four. I hope you don't have to work tonight because you're sure as hell going to be walking funny." Hikari said.

Hitomi looked at her daughter in shock.

"Really, mom. Blackmailing my lover into sleeping with you? It's disgusting!" Hikari hissed.

"No more than you having sex with an older man. And an ex-con at that." Hitomi snapped back.

"Oh, don't get so high and mighty! Shinji is far better than that." Hikari countered.

"He spent ten years in prison for killing two people, Hikari." Hitomi stated.

"Yeah, two serial killers who killed his wife." she replied.

Hitomi paused, wide-eyed as she said that.

"You... you knew?" Hitomi asked.

"Of course I knew! Shinji told me everything! It's the reason his record was expunged after he got out of prison."

"He told you that?" she asked.

"We've done more that just have sex, mom. We talk too." Hikari explained. "And besides, you wanted to sleep with him, otherwise you wouldn't have threatened to call the cops on him. I mean, is that why you haven't had any luck in the dating scene?"

Hitomi looked at her daughter with some irritation.

"You think you're better than me?" Hitomi asked.

"I _seduced_ Shinji into sleeping with me. You _threatened_ him if he didn't do what you wanted. Not a great way to get and keep a man, mom." Hikari stated.

Hitomi sighed as she realized her daughter was right. It had been so long for her, and thinking that Shinji was like a typical ex-con she felt she had to play the dominant. Be in control, gain leverage over him. Of course that notion had deteriorated quickly as Shinji proved to be a real tiger between the sheets. He had dominated her almost right from the start, and she let him have his way with her.

She loved it, every second. He had pleasured her like no man ever had before. He was rough with her but he wasn't violent or abusive like a con might have been.

Yet, Hitomi had wanted to sleep with him. To sample what her daughter had had several times in the last few months.

"Mom, I love you. But don't you ever do anything like this again." Hikari stated.

"Yes, dear." Hitomi replied.

"Without me!" she added.

"Huh?" Hitomi asked, confused.

"You obviously need to get laid, and believe me, Shinji is an incredible lover. Since you haven't been able to find a guy since dad died, and since I'm not going to give up my Shinji, I'm willing to share him with you."

 _Share him?_ Hitomi mentally gasped, her mind bubbling over at the possibilities that entailed. Was her daughter suggesting a threesome with Shinji?

Oh, she was definitely calling into work tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Kyoto Apartment, Present Day)

Hikari was giggling as the morning sun peered into their room.

"What's so funny?" Shinji asked his lover/girlfriend.

"Oh, I just had a rather interesting dream." Hikari said as she snuggled against Shinji.

"Interesting how?" he asked.

"I was just thinking... about how things could have been."

"And?"

"I think we all could have been happy."

Yes, Hikari missed her mother, and she knew how unhappy Hitomi had been when Hikari left home and ended up working as a stripper. Add to that that Hikari was living with a man a whole generation ahead of her, and they were having sex regularly.

They hadn't spoken since then.

Maybe it was time to reconcile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Notes:

Please note that the majority of this story is Hikari having a dream about her mother and Shinji having sex. It's more of an OMAKE chapter, as it didn't actually happen, it was all in Hikaris head.

Also, as I stated before, I didn't know the name of Hikaris mother, so I made one up.

But, tell me what you thought.


	5. Three Stories Omake Chapter

**_SEDUCING THE EX-CON  
_** by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or it's characters.

Summary: An alternate version of Chapter 1 of this story, of how Shinji and Hikari met and got together. This is basically an OMAKE chapter. And there are three stories here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hikari Horaki, 18-year old high school student. Shapely and athletic figure, despite being a petite 5 foot 5 inches. C-cup breasts, long legs, trim waist. Pretty much like Sawa from 'Kite'.

Shinji Ikari, 39-years old independent contractor, and ex-con. Muscular and fit, not heavy set, no potbelly or the like. More like Jet Black from 'Cowboy Bebop', but with hair and no beard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Story One  
 **My First Time**

(Twenty Miles outside of Kyoto)

Hikari Horaki was upset for two very good reasons. The first being that the she was living in a half-finished house while the Summer heat continued to pour into the rooms.

Living outside the Kyoto city limits had been a problem for her, at first, but her mother had insisted it was for the best.

Hikari knew that it was mostly to keep her away from 'boys'.

This was the second reason she was upset, since she had been growing in sexual curiosity since she was 13 years old. Now, in her 18th year, (as of two months ago) Hikari was on the verge of a psychotic breakdown.

For the last three years, Hikari took the train to school in the morning, and back every night, and usually had to wait for her mother to show up. Her mother took a 23-mile trip to a resort, The Keburikawa Hotel, in the opposite direction from the city, where she was the manager.

However, three months ago a rather violent Spring Storm had decimated most of the houses in their area, hers included, and Hitomi was forced to hire a private contractor to repair their house. Most of the construction companies had been called and hired before she could get in touch with someone. The only one left was Shinji Ikari.

Shinji had been something of an outcast amongst the workers of Kyoto. Good at his job, but he had a reputation as a bad boy. There was even a rumor about him having gone to prison for killing a man.

But, regardless, Hitomi had been desperate to get her house repaired as quickly, and as cheaply, as she could, so she ended up hiring Shinji.

However, while Shinji wasn't a slow worker, repairing their house by himself was going to take a while, since half the house had been destroyed by the Storm and Shinji didn't have a crew to help him out. So Hitomi ended up putting Shinji in the guest room on the other side of the house from their rooms for the duration of the job.

The first thing he did was repair the bathroom so that both Hitomi and Hikari could at least bathe. Their bedrooms were also on that side of the house, so they at least had a place to sleep, and the ground-floor kitchen was there too, so they could eat.

However, the living room and garage were a total loss, as was the sunroom and the family room.

A part of Hikari actually wondered why they needed such a big house if it was just the two of them.

Nevertheless, Hikari was at her wits end on what to do now that Summer Break had begun.

All her friends lived in the city, and none of them were going to visit her out in the country. The people who lived in their neighborhood were around her mothers age. And with her mother busy at The Keburikawa thanks to an influx of new tourists for the summer, the only other person she could talk to was Shinji.

Hikari actually felt her cheeks flush when she thought about that.

Shinji had started to work on their house a month ago, and with him living in the guest room, on site as it were, Hikari knew she would be seeing him a lot this summer.

Hikari looked down from her bedroom and saw the man in question working on the side of the house that was little more than a skeletal structure.

He was about a head taller than her, dressed in a black t-shirt that looked soaked with sweat, blue jeans and brown work boots. His muscles were very clearly defined, not overly done like an American bodybuilder/weightlifter, but he was larger in build than any boy or teacher at her school. He had short brown hair, light blue eyes, and a little stubble on his chin and under his nose. There was also an aura about him that made Hikari just a little unnerved. Like he had seen bad things in his life. But she couldn't deny he was quite handsome.

Her mind suddenly flashed back a couple days ago, when she had seen him without his shirt on. He had gotten a lot of sawdust on himself, his sweat-soaked shirt, in his hair and on his skin, so he took it off to clean it, and washed himself off with the garden hose. He hadn't realized that Hikari had been watching him. The sight of the shirtless and wet older man in her backyard, his muscles on clear display before her, made Hikari have several lewd and colorful thoughts. Shinji had finished up his work for that day without his shirt.

To the horny teenage girl, the older man was a fox!

And her mother had the audacity to leave her home alone with this man?

Hikari Hikari had blossomed later than most of her friends at school, shortly after her 17th Birthday.

She had gone from cute-and-pretty to hot-and-sexy almost overnight.

She gained a couple inches into her height, her chest filled out tremendously, her hips were curvier than before, her legs longer, and her freckles almost seemed to vanish completely.

When she was younger she used to wear her dark brown hair in twin pigtails, but now wore her hair out. She had dark brown eyes, which were almost black. There were times she wondered what she would look like if she were a redhead, or a blond.

The skies were very clear of clouds and the sun was shining brightly, given that it was still the morning. Her mother wouldn't be back for hours. A wicked idea came to her mind as she quickly rushed back inside to change her clothes.

Shinji was working on the window frame on the side of the house when he saw Hikari step out the front door. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt with a pair of slippers and sunglasses, but was carrying a large towel and a few other items.

He kept doing his job until he noticed her lay out the towel and kick off her sandals. She then took off her t-shirt and shorts, revealing that she was wearing a black and white two-piece bikini. The left cup was white while the right cup was black. The bottoms were black and white as well, the left half was black while the right half was white. He had never seen her wear anything other than her school uniform, but now that she was wearing the bikini he could truly see just how well-endowed the girl was. Like a swimsuit model.

The bikini itself had string straps on the sides of the bottoms, and laced up in the back of her top. He tried not to stare, but when she started to rub sunscreen on her long legs he found his work so much less interesting.

Hikari rubbed the sunscreen all over her body, at least the parts where she could reach. Her arms and legs, her shoulders and stomach, her neck and even around her chest. He saw how she was stretching and reaching around, like trying to give emphasis to her body as if she was in a Yoga class. But when she came to her back she found she couldn't reach.

"Shinji!" she called out.

"Huh? Yes?" he replied.

"Could you help me out with something?"

Curious, Shinji abandoned his work and went over to the young woman.

"Yes, Miss Horaki?"

"It's Hikari, and could you put some sunscreen on my back? Please?" she asked, waving the bottle of sunscreen at him.

Shinji was hesitant at first, but when he saw Hikari turn over onto her back and undo the straps on her top, his brain nearly shut down. He couldn't help but notice how shapely she was, or miss how her butt kept shaking as she turned over.

She laid down on her front as Shinji grabbed the sunscreen and poured some into his hand, before carefully rubbing it onto Hikaris back.

"Oh!" she gasped.

"Sorry if my hands are a little rough." he said as he caressed her smooth skin.

"No, no, it's fine." Hikari shuddered a little under his touch.

Shinji continued to apply the sunscreen, which eventually ended up like he was giving her a massage. He covered her whole back, but for some reason he kept rubbing on her. Hikari was moaning softly as he caressed her, but he caught himself as soon as he touched her butt.

"Sorry." he said to her, removing his hands from her body.

"Oh. It's alright. Thank you." she said sweetly to him.

"I... should get back to work."

"Okay. Thanks again."

She watched as Shinji went back to rebuilding her house, smiling when she noticed that he had a slight erection in his pants. Obviously because of her.

The rest of the morning went by rather slowly. Hikari spent her time sunbathing while Shinji worked on the house. It was about noon, when Hikari decided on a new tactic to get his attention.

She went back inside and started making lunch. When she was finished she went over to the still-being constructed living room and called out to him.

"Hey, Shinji! I made some lunch. You want some?" she asked.

"Uh... sure."

Shinji wasn't sure when they had gotten to calling each other by their first names, but put it aside as he stepped into the kitchen. And froze.

Hikari was still wearing the sexy two-piece bikini as she set the table. Sandwiches, chips, and lemonade in a pitcher, as she walked around the kitchen. She wasn't even trying to cover herself with a towel or shirt or anything.

"Have a seat." Hikari said with a smile.

Shinji sat down and began to eat.

Hikari poured the lemonade into his glass, intentionally leaning forward to give him a good look at her almost D-cup cleavage.

Was it Shinjis imagination, or was the girl actively trying to flirt with him?

Hikari ate with him, the pair talking back and forth. Once he was finished, Shinji took his plate and glass to the sink, only to turn around and found Hikari standing in front of him. But she was posing a little, her hands behind her back and her left foot bouncing up and down a bit, looking Shinji up and down, and still in her bikini.

"So, how did you like my lunch?" she asked sweetly.

"Delicious. Thank you." he said with a smile.

"Would you like to have _desert_?" she asked, her hands behind her back and she was leaning forward to stick her chest forward.

"Hikari... are you flirting with me?" he asked.

"Maybe." she said with a smile. "Would that be wrong?"

"I am a lot older than you." he said unable to take his eyes off her body. "And your mother would probably fire me and have me arrested if anything..."

"Only if she found out." she said with a smile. "I'm a little greasy. I'm going to have a shower." she said as she smiled at him and turned to walk out, swaying her hips as she did.

Shinji groaned as he shook his head and walked out of the house to get back to his job.

Hikari headed upstairs and walked into the bathroom. She quickly stripped herself out of her bikini, which she had borrowed from her mothers closet. She still couldn't believe her mom had something that sexy in her wardrobe.

She quickly turned the shower on and adjusted the temperature. As she waited, she looked at herself in the mirror, running her hands over her body, from her hips up to chest, trying to imagine it was Shinjis hands running over her body once more.

She shuddered a little, enjoying her little fantasy.

She got into the shower and slowly worked to get the greasy sunscreen off her body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This became the usual routine for the next two weeks.

Hikari would sunbathe in skimpy swimming suits while Shinji continued to work on the house. They would have lunch together and then Shinji would go back to work, the older man catching glimpses of Hikari here and there, especially upstairs taking a shower, and usually wearing next to nothing. Hikari also kept a watchful eye on Shinji as he continued to work. Especially with his shirt off. Hikari had to wonder if he was now teasing her.

Her teasing begun to reach epic proportions, especially when she started eating popsicles while sunbathing and ran the sticky treats over her chest, with Shinji ever present. She even used the garden hose once to cool herself down, teasingly giving herself a bath in front of the man.

After their first lunch together, Hikari had gone to the city to do some shopping, buying some cute and sexy swimsuits. Even though she never went to the beach. She had at least six of them, varying in style and color, but all of them two-pieces and quite provocative.

A red-two piece with a gold ring holding the cups together. A purple two-piece with strings on the sides of the bottoms. A pink two-piece with frills and a low-ride bottom. A blue two-piece that looked like it was made of plastic, causing it to shine in the sunlight. A black two-piece that tied around the neck, leaving the back completely exposed. And the final two-piece had cheetah spots all over it.

Shinji would occasionally rub sunscreen on Hikaris back, which the teenage girl used to flirt with the older man even more. Shinji himself was becoming much more comfortable around Hikari.

The sexual tension between the pair continued to grow, even as Hikari's mother remained unaware of these events.

Then one day, the tension finally broke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji was finishing up the woodwork on the side of the house, when Hikari called out to him.

"Shinji!" Hikari called out from the top bathroom window.

"Huh? What? Hikari?" he asked as he looked up.

"I think something's wrong with the shower! Could you come up and take a look?"

"Uh... sure."

Shinji quickly went inside and up the stairs. He reached the bathroom where he found a soaking wet Hikari with a towel wrapped around her body. A fact that caused him to stare for several seconds before he snapped out of it.

"Uh, the shower is having problems?" he asked.

"Yes. I think the head's broken." she replied.

Shinji examined the showerhead, which wasn't working. It didn't seem to be spouting water at all. He touched the head and turned it to the side, which promptly caused it to break off spray him in the face.

Hikari couldn't help but laugh at that as he turned the Knob to Off.

Shinji smirked at her before he pulled his dripping wet shirt off and wrung it out, placing it on the sink before he removed his boots and went back to fixing and adjusting the shower. Fortunately it wasn't too badly damaged.

Hikari kept a watch on him, happily aware that he had been staring at her when he arrived, and now here he was, wet and half-naked in her bathroom, with her, and she was wearing _only_ a towel.

"Okay. Got it." he said, stepping out of the shower and still dripping wet. Even his jeans were wet.

"Thank you. You're very good with your hands." she said as she sauntered over to him, the towel around her body barely hanging on.

"Well... that's my job." he said, emboldened by her teasing as she stepped up to him and started tracing over his stomach with her fingers.

That got his attention.

"Do you think you could handle something else for me?" she asked as she slowly ran her hand up his body, from his stomach to his chest, as she looked at him with lust in her eyes.

He couldn't help but feel aroused by her physical caressing.

"I don't know. Do you think you can handle this?" he asked, he asked, taking her hand and pressing it to his groin.

She blushed a little at what she was feeling.

"Let's see." she said as she unbuckled his belt and pants with both of her hands. Once the belt was undone and the zipper pulled down, Hikari yanked his wet jeans and boxer shorts down around his ankles, her eyes quickly locking onto his long and hardened length.

Hikari hummed happily as she held his member in her hands. He was bigger than she expected.

Shinji was stunned by what was happening.

First a hot teenage girl (who he had seen on and off for the first month since becoming a live-in contractor at this house) had been teasing him with her body, then she had actively flirted with him, (for the last two weeks), and now she was physically putting the moves on him. (And he had to admit he was flattered, aroused by how hot she was, and what she was doing.)

Shinji reached around behind her head, grabbing a handful of her hair, tugging on it a little.

"Ah!" Hikari gasped as he pulled her close to him, releasing his hardened member.

"How badly do you want this, Hikari?" he said softly to her, the tone of his voice making her hot.

Hikari stared at Shinji in the eyes as she stepped back a little bit and gently fingered the end of her towel before raising her arms above her head, causing the tucked-in corner to come loose, and the whole towel to fall to the floor.

Shinji just stared at the completely naked and shapely teenager before him, who seemed to be posing a bit, her ample chest sticking out as her arms remained behind her head.

"This badly." she replied with a raspy voice, giving her hips a little shake.

Shinji kicked his jeans and boxers away from him as his left arm wrapped around her waist, pulling the naked girl to him. She gasped as her body was brought flush against his body as he leaned down and kissed her lips hotly. Hikari moaned lustfully as her arms wrapped around his neck, grinding her naked form against his bare flesh, his raging member pressed against her stomach. Her left leg arched up and wrapped around his leg as his right hand slid under her leg and held it against him. Shinji was getting harder with each passing second.

The pair moaned loudly as they continued to kiss and hold each other close. Their tongues batted against each others, the feeling of their bare skin against each other turning them on even more.

Hikari pushed gently on his chest, both of them breathing deeply as they looked at each other.

"My room." she panted heavily.

"Lead the way." he said as he released her leg.

Hikari took his hand and quickly lead him through the side-door that connected the bathroom to her bedroom. Once they were inside, Shinji closed the door behind him, but halfway to the bed he tugged on her arm, pulling her back towards him, her bare breasts pressed firmly against his muscular chest. His right arm wrapped around her body, his left hand coming up to caress the side of her face. He stared intently into her eyes, his gaze causing her heart to beat faster.

"So sexy!" he whispered softly to her as he kissed her full on the lips.

Hikari moaned as his tongue invaded her mouth, happy that he wanted her.

His right hand slid down her smooth skin, caressing her rear end, making her moan even more. He wrapped his arms around her body and lifted her off the ground, her legs and arms wrapping around him as she eagerly returned the kiss, her tongue invading his mouth in want. He carried her over to the bed and crawled onto it, the comforter pulled off as he laid her down and continued kissing her passionately. She felt his hot body atop hers, pressing her into the mattress as he ground against her. He kissed along her neck down to her very sensitive and perky breasts, giving attention to each ample mound, which she enjoyed. Hikari panted like crazy as she felt his mouth suckle her nipples.

 _Oh, God! This is happening!_ Hikari thought as he kissed her down her hot body.

She felt him lavish attention upon her most perfect form, stopping at her legs. He pushed them apart and started to kiss and lick along her inner thighs, the teenage girl barely able to contain herself. His enthusiasm and skills were driving her crazy.

"Oh, you're so good! Oh! Ah! AH! Yes, Yes, Yes!" Hikari gasped as she felt Shinjis tongue stab and lick at her inner core. Her fingers ran through his hair, caressing his scalp and holding him in place to continue devouring her. She felt like it was plugged into a light socket, and they still hadn't gone all the way. "Oh, Shinji!" she gasped as he licked her as far as he could, her legs wrapping around his head and caressing his back.

Suddenly, Hikari came, and came hard.

"AAAHHHH!" she cried out as her orgasm hit.

As Hikaris breathing came back down, Shinji moved up on the young woman, taking her wrists into his right hand and holding them over her head, his left hand caressing her face gently before sliding it down her smooth neck, down the deep valley of her ample breasts, across the plains of her flat stomach and then into the open fork of her dripping womanhood.

"Oh, my God!" she panted as she felt his hand caress her hot skin.

"Your body is so sensitive. I think you want me even more now." he whispered to her, his voice causing her body to heat up even more.

"Yes!" she moaned as she struggled against his grip.

"Then let's see how you like this." he said as he rubbed her womanhood, right before he slipped his middle and ring finger into her body.

"AHHH! OHHH! YESSS!" she gasped and moaned as he stimulated her hot body to the point of orgasm. _He's turning me on so much using only his hands! He knows just how to touch me!_ She mentally gasped as her body squirmed under his strong but gentle touch.

Hikari was panting like crazy as Shinji continued to work her body, unable to break free. Seconds felt like minutes, but soon Hikari's body released.

"AAAAHHHH!" Hikari cried out as she came once again.

Shinji just stared at the young woman, her chest heaving up and down as she came down from her recently achieved orgasm. She was still wet from the shower, but also sweating like crazy.

"That looked so hot." Shinji said to her, Hikari panting like crazy and trying to regain her senses. He had made her come twice already, and they hadn't gone all the way yet. Shinji released her wrists and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her flush against his skin, their lips so close they could almost kiss.

"Uh... Shinji. I... oh, god." she panted as she looked at him. She could barely speak any words as she just looked at him. "Take me! Take Me Now!" she all but demanded with lust in her voice.

Shinji crawled on top of the young woman. He pushed her legs apart and positioned himself at her entrance. After two orgasms, Hikari was fully soaked, and Shinji was able to slide his fully erect manhood easily into her body. Hikari shuddered in awe at how large he felt as he pushed himself inch-by-inch into her. With one deft move he pierced her hymen, claiming her virgin body and causing her to scream.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" she cried out as her body arched upward off the bed.

Within seconds, Hikari was experiencing pleasure over any measure of pain she just felt. Her voice taking a more impassioned tone.

"Uh, Damn! You're So Tight, Hikari!" Shinji grunted, feeling intense pleasure at being inside her.

"Ah! Ah! Oh, Uh, Yes! Yes!" Hikari gasped as he thrust into her. "So... Big!" she cried out.

"Oh, Yes! Oh Yeah, Give It To Me, Hikari! Uh! Yeah! Like That! Uh, Uh, Uh!" he grunted as the young womans panting increased with every second he was within her.

Hikari was gasping, panting and moaning with erotic desire as she writhed underneath the older man. Her legs wrapped around his waist as best they could, thrusting her hips up to meet his own thrusts, her hands rubbing on his chest and reaching up to hold onto his neck.

"Uh, Uh, Uh! Oh, More, More, AH!" she moaned as she felt herself on the verge of another orgasm.

He was just turning her on so much, she didn't even care how unhealthy it was.

Shinji wrapped his arms around her and held her close, bucking his body over and over to thrust inside her. Hikari was gasping like crazy, slowly losing her mind over the great sex she was having. He kissed her lips sensuously as he dipped his tongue into her mouth. Hikari accepted him easily as he continued to pound her.

Hikari still couldn't believe she was having sex, really hot and passionate sex, and that it was sending her body into such orgasmic bliss like she had only read about in books and on-line stories. And Shinji, he was everything one of her stories could have described. He was not only really hot, but talented, compassionate and even sweet. He treated her as a lover but didn't force himself on her.

"AH! AH! AH! SHINJI!" Hikari shouted as she came.

"UH! YEAH! HIKARI!" Shinji shouted as he came with her.

Their arms and legs wrapped around each other, their bodies dripping with sweat and other juices. Their breathing slowly came down back to normal, as they clung to each other in the most intimate way possible.

"That was...oh god." Hikari panted as she rested against Shinji, the older man caressing her back as soothingly as possible. She could still feel him inside of her, but she wasn't going to be walking right for a while.

And she had no desire to get out of bed any time soon.

Shinji held her close as possible, appreciating the sexy young woman in his arms as he laid them both down and got comfortable. Hikari was exhausted and worn out, sore and happy at the same time. She put her head on his shoulder and just drifted to sleep. She didn't care what time it was or when her mother was going to be home. She didn't care if she got pregnant from all this. Her first time had been so hot...she just didn't care about anything else at that point.

It was hours later when Hikari and Shinji woke up, fully rested. It was just after sundown and both were thinking they might want to go another round, when suddenly...

"HIKARI HORAKI!" a familiar voice shouted at the pair, causing them to jump.

"Huh? Mother?" Hikari gasped.

"What are you doing?" Hitomi demanded.

"UH... just waking up after having sex with a hot guy." Hikari dead-panned her mother. "You? What are you wearing?"

Shinji and Hikari looked and noticed that the woman was wearing a white, long-sleeved, button-up shirt with a pair of black thong panties, standing in her daughters bedroom.

"I was going to use this to slowly seduce Shinji, but you beat me to it." Hitomi snapped.

"Wha..." the pair gasped.

"Let me guess. You slowly teased and enticed Shinji, breaking down his resistance, probably walking around in skimpy outfits or swimsuits, and then seduced him by appearing naked in the bathroom. Am I right?" the older woman asked.

"Ya...how did you know that?" Hikari asked.

"Because it was my plan!" she said.

Hitomi sighed heavily as she said that.

"Like mother like daughter." Hitomi said.

"What?" Hikari asked

"I've been interested in Shinji for a while. It was my plan to get him as my lover, but all those damn tourists kept me busy at the resort. And all the while my daughter gets the same idea as me and seduces the guy I set up here as a live-in contractor."

"You mean you did that on purpose?" Hikari asked.

"Yes! Do you realize how long it's been since I got laid?" the frustrated woman snapped.

Shinji and Hikari looked back at each other as Hitomi took her shirt off, revealing her shapely MILF body to the pair.

"I'm upset, angry and horny as all get out." she fumed. "Should have known leaving you two alone was a bad idea."

"Okay." Hikari said. "Then let's do it."

"What?" Shinji and Hitomi asked in unison.

"My mother needs this. And if it keeps you here, with me, I'm willing to share you with my mother." Hikari said, shocking the pair. "I love you both, and I want to do this again, because I loved it. So, Shinji, you're going to have sex with my mother and I'm going to watch, and if you're up for it, we'll do it again." she said with a smile. "Because I don't want to lose either of you."

Hikari kissed Shinji on the cheek before he could protest, not that he didn't like the idea, as she got out of the bed, walked around it, and pushed her mother over to her lover, who stood up from the bed.

"I give you my blessing, now fuck each other." Hikari said to the pair.

Shinji and Hitomi looked at each other, both of them getting aroused by the others nudity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Story Two  
 **The Dominant One**

Hikari Horaki was pacing back and forth in her room, dressed in a cute white lace bra and panty set. (Sheer balconette white lace bra and matching Boyshort panties) It was the sexiest underwear she possessed. She wasn't entirely sure why she was wearing it. Anticipation, perhaps?

 _What do I do? What do I do? Do I go or stay? I mean... he couldn't have been serious. Could he? He already has my mother, but... he does want me too. Doesn't he? Or was he just teasing me to get a rise out of me?_ She thought with a sigh. _He did get a rise out of me though._

[Chime!]

Hikari gasped as she picked up her phone.

The time read 12:00.

 _Moment of truth, Hikari. Stay... or go!_

Hikari swallowed hard before putting the phone down and grabbing one of her white, long-sleeved, button-up shirts and throwing it on before exiting her room. Down to Shinjis room.

(FLASHBACK)

It all started when she had come home one day and caught her mom with her live-in contractor, Shinji Ikari, having sex in her moms bed. She hadn't meant to spy on them, but she couldn't help by stare in awe at how much her mother was screaming as Shinji screwed her raw. Her mother had been mostly naked, save for her stockings and garter belt, while Shinji had been completely naked and taking her mom from behind while she was bent over on her bed.

She couldn't help but stare at Shinjis hard body and muscles as he gave it to her mom hot and heavy, or help but listen to the womans erotic moans and pants as he did.

She wasn't sure how long she had been watching them, but she quickly pulled herself away and went to her own room.

The image of her mom and Shinji having sex was permanently burned into her brain, and she found herself completely aroused by it. So much so, that as the climax from the other room reached its peak, Hikari used her own fingers to touch herself as she collapsed on the bed.

Caught in the orgasmic bliss of her own fondling, Hikari seemed to lose all track of time as she laid on her bed with her hands down her skirt. The words 'Oh, Shinji' flowing out of her mouth like they were wisps of smoke.

The next day, Hikari, wearing her new blue sundress with spaghetti straps, was in the kitchen making lunch, when Shinji came in. He was hot and sweaty. Hikari tried not to stare at him, keeping her back to the man.

Shinji had been living at their house for over a month, mostly so that he could more easily finish their new house after it had been damaged by the violent storms a while back. He was handsome and athletic, and single, which is no doubt why her widowed mother took an interest in him.

But Hikari had been so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice him move up behind her, placing his hands on the counter, trapping her between his arms. She felt something brush up against her butt, which snapped her out of her daydreaming. Her body started to shake as her heart was beating so fast. The strap on her left shoulder slid down.

"S-Shinji!" she gasped.

"Did you like what you saw, Hikari?" Shinji asked.

"Uh... I don't... know what you..." she shuddered to speak.

"You saw us yesterday, me having sex with your mother." he said in a husky voice.

Hikari gasped, realizing she had been caught. Not being a very good liar, having just given herself away, she tried to deflect some of the accusation.

"I-I wasn't watching that long. J-Just a few seconds." she stuttered.

"Must have been pretty _long_ seconds." he said, giving emphasis to the word 'long', as she felt his breath on her skin. "Especially if you went back to your room to pleasure yourself... and then call out my name."

Hikari gasped. He knew? He had seen, or heard, her?

"I left your mother in her room and walked passed your room, when I heard my name. The door was opened just enough for me to see your reflection in the mirror. With your hand down your skirt."

Hikari was doing a very good impression of a campfire at hearing that. Her face was flushed and her body temperature was going through the roof.

"Those few seconds must have left quite the impression on you. If you were thinking about me and your mother doing it."

Hikari turned around to try and get away from him, only to pause when she saw how close Shinji was, and he was shirtless as well. His hot, sweaty and muscular body was so close he was almost touching her. She looked up into his deep blue eyes and nearly swallowed her tongue at how intently he was staring at her.

Hikari pulled away from him. Shinji grabbed her left arm with his right hand and pulled her back against him. Hikari gasped as the straps from her dress fell down her shoulders, which caused her dress to dip down and expose more of her cleavage.

"If you really wanna know what your mom and I were doing, I'll show you. My room. Midnight." he said to her in a low tone that was making her heart beat louder in her chest.

"And... why would I... do that?" she asked, her heavy breathing betraying her.

"Why indeed?" he asked as his left hand reached down under her skirt and caressed her inner legs.

"HUH!" Hikari gasped as he felt his hand on her inner-thigh. The sensation shocked her, forcing her to back up against the counter.

His hand brushed against her panties, fingers dancing along very sensitive spots, and Hikari felt like she was going to explode.

"Consider that a taste." he said as he pulled back and left the kitchen.

Hikari was breathing hard as she watched him go.

 _He's a damn tease!_ She thought with a flushed face, before pulling her spaghetti straps back up on her shoulders. Her panties felt wet.

(END FLASHBACK)

 _He could have taken me right then and there. Ripped my dress off, threw me on the counter and had his way with me. But he didn't. He..._ her thoughts trailed off as she reached his door in the downstairs guestroom next to the kitchen. She hesitated for a few seconds, before she touched the door knob. _...he wants me to come to him!_

That thought didn't stop Hikari from opening the door carefully and stepped inside. She closed the door quietly as she noticed Shinji sitting on the edge of his bed. He was naked, save for his boxer briefs. The lights were off, but the light of the moon outside, shining through his window, illuminated the room enough.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to come." he said to her.

"I... I didn't think I was going to." she replied back nervously.

Shinji stood up from his bed and walked towards her, his every step causing her heart to beat faster.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked.

"I-I'm not sure." she said.

"If you weren't, you wouldn't be here."

"I've never done anything like this." she whispered, her heartbeat seemingly louder than her voice.

His hands reached up and pulled the white button-up shirt off her shoulders, leaving her in only her lace bra and panties.

"Just as I thought. Cute and sexy."

Shinji pulled her against him, his mouth covering hers in a smouldering kiss that just overwhelmed her.

Hikari couldn't help herself. His dominance just seemed to draw her to him.

"Shinji?"

"Yes?"

"Just... tell me... are you and my mother..."

"It's not an exclusive relationship, Hikari. We're more like sex-friends."

"I... I see. And... me?"

Shinji leaned in and smelled her skin, his breath washing over her shoulder and neck. It sent shivers up her spine as he did that.

"I prefer cute and sexy."

Content with the answer, Hikari moved passed him and walked over to the bed. Standing in front of the bed, she reached back behind her and unclipped her bra. Shinji just watched as the garment fell to the ground, leaving the well-endowed young woman in only her panties. He gripped his underwear and pulled them down, revealing his body to Hikari, who felt her heart beat even heavier in her chest.

"Oh, my!" she gasped.

He moved over to her, his hands caressing her legs and hips, up and down, causing Hikari to moan before he gripped her panties and slid the undergarment down her legs. Hikari was breathing deeply now as her body was fully exposed to him.

He kissed her gently on the lips, before he spun her around so that her back was against his chest. He reached around and cupped her perfect breasts, fondling them and causing her to pant heavily.

"You're so sexy Hikari." he said huskily into her ear.

"I... I'm not." she gasped as he held her close.

"You don't believe me?"

"I... no one ever called me that... before."

"Good. It means I'm the first. And I mean it."

While his left hand caressed her left breast, his right hand slid down along her smooth stomach until it came to her very wet womanhood. Hikari gasped when she felt his fingers rubbing and then entering her body, touching nerves she didn't even know she had. Her body started to buck against him, as if she were riding an imaginary bull. Her back was pressed against his chest, her body fully aware of the mans presence.

"Your body knows what to do." Shinji said into her ear. "Just like your mothers. Now, let's get your head in the game."

He spun her around and kissed her lips hard, his tongue caressing her own and overpowering her senses. Her body felt like it was going to collapse from the sheer pleasure she was experiencing.

He pushed her down onto the bed, mounting her as he opened her legs apart and thrust slowly into her sexy body. Hikari gasped as he penetrated her, her mind nothing but a haze of lust as he slowly started moving back and forth.

"Uh, Uh, Uh, Uh, Uh, Uh, Uh, Uh, Uh!" Hikari grunted in time with each of Shinjis thrusts.

"Oh Yeah! You feel so good, Hikari! You're so sexy I can barely control myself!" he said as he began thrusting in and out of her harder and faster.

"UH, UH, UH, UH, UH, UH!" Hikari gasped louder, her hands reaching up and wrapping around his neck.

Shinji looked down at her body, her breasts bouncing back and forth with each of his forceful thrusts.

"With a body like yours, you could get any man you want." he grunted out.

"I... could?" she asked, barely registering what was being said as she continued getting pounded.

"You could. Any man you want." he grunted as he continue to thrust. "But tonight... you're mine!"

Hikari felt her body about to explode from sheer pleasure.

"Ah! Yes! Yes! Don't stop, Shinji! I (uh!) more (Uh) I need (UH) more! Uh, Uh, Uh, UH!"

"Get on top." Shinji whispered to her.

Hikari was panting hard as she felt Shinji turned over, taking her with him, until she was straddling his waist, impaled upon his hardened manhood.

Shinji held her hips with his hands, helping her to move back and forth along his length, her body moving in a sensuous way even she didn't know she was capable of.

For several hot minutes Hikari rode Shinji with enthusiasm, lost in a cloud of pleasure, before he decided to switch things up.

Hikari felt her body move up and down on his length, bouncing as if she were giving him a lap dance of sorts. She felt his hands on her breasts, caressing and fondling her ample chest like he had before.

All the while, Shinji couldn't help but listen to the erotic moans that the older teen was making. She sounded like she was in a porno or a hentai anime.

"You're body is perfect, Hikari." Shinji groaned as he continued to fondle her. "I'm going to envy the man who ends up with you."

Shinji suddenly sat up and throwing his legs over the side of the bed, Hikari still in his lap. His hands were on her shapely rear end, helping her to bounce up and down on his still hard manhood. She was crying out in sheer joy as he continued to thrust into her, her arms wrapped around his neck as he did. His mouth latched onto her bouncing right breast as his right hand grabbed and caressed her left breast. Hikari was gasping harder as the older man continued to have his way with her.

Heaven, bliss, paradise... there wasn't a single word capable of expressing exactly what Hikari was feeling at the moment. Shinji knew exactly what he was doing, and the teenager was falling deeper and deeper in love with him for it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the next evening and Shinji had finished up his work for the day.

He had just taken a shower and was about to lay down, when he heard his door open up.

He looked over and saw Hikari was in his room. She was wearing her blue sundress from the day before.

"Hikari." he gasped at seeing her.

"I want you." she said.

"What?"

"You said I could have any man I want. Well... I want you." she said as she reached behind her and unzipped her dress. Shinji just watched as the sundress fell to the floor, revealing a nude Hikari Horaki in all her glory.

The shapely teenager walked over to the older, muscular man, gripping the hem of his towel and pulling it off, revealing his own nakedness to her. She pressed herself up against his body, her hands caressing his chest, just like her cheek.

"Are you sure about this?" Shinji asked, his arousal growing fast.

"You made me hot just by breathing on my skin. You have experience and skill that no one my age could possibly have. You made me feel things I never thought possible. You think that I'm sexy. I... I want you, as my lover." she said as she turned her head up to look him in the eyes.

He caressed her cheek tenderly as he leaned in and kissed her.

"I'm going to ruin you for all other men." he said as he stared deeply into her eyes.

"O...okay." she gulped right before he took her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Story Three  
 **Midnight Visit**

Shinji was resting in his bed in the guest room of the unfinished house.

It was a very warm summer night, and he couldn't sleep.

He couldn't sleep because he was thinking about a certain teenage girl with the really sexy body and the flirtatious personality.

And it was making him hard again. And horny as all get out.

He groaned as he got up and headed to the downstairs kitchen. The humidity of the night was making him rather thirsty.

He stepped into the kitchen, dressed only in his black boxer briefs, not bothering to flip the light switch on. He pulled a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water. It was cold, but not ice cold as he would have preferred. Guzzling it down as quick as he could, he tried to turn his thoughts away from the sexy teenager he was 'living with'. Which didn't work.

It had been over a month since Shinji had become the live-in contractor for Hitomi and her daughter Hikari, repairing their home after the devastating storm that nearly tore it apart. Since that day, Hikari had taken an interest in Shinji, flirting with him rather openly while her mother was away at her job during the day. The pair hadn't done anything more than hold hands, though Hikari seemed adamant about doing a lot more. She had blatantly hinted that she wanted him to be her first, even saying he could visit her in her bedroom whenever he wanted.

Shinji filled his hands with the cold water of the faucet and splashed his face as much as he could.

It did nothing to alleviate his situation, his thoughts leading to Hikari even more.

Resolved to visit Hikari in her bedroom, right now, he turned around and froze when he heard the sound of someone coming down the stairs.

The kitchen was still dark as he ducked beside the doorframe to avoid being seen, and saw a young woman with brown hair wearing a black silk robe coming down the stairs. She turned the corner and headed in the direction of his room.

He carefully followed her when he heard her call out.

"Shinji? Shinji?"

He recognized the voice as belonging to Hikari.

She opened the door to his bedroom and peeked inside. Seeing nothing, she turned around and headed back to the kitchen.

Hikari stepped into the kitchen, which is where Shinji made his move.

Moving out of the shadows, Shinji quickly rushed up to Hikari, covering her mouth with his right hand to keep her from crying out, his left arm around her waist.

"MMFH!" Hikari mumble-gasped.

"Looking for me, Hikari?" he whispered to her as he carefully released her, assured that she wouldn't scream now.

"Shinji!" Hikari gasped happily as she leapt into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him hotly on the mouth.

Shinji wrapped his arms around the younger woman and held her tight as he returned the kiss. The pair rubbed against each other for several minutes, before breaking apart for much needed air.

"I was looking for you." she said as she held on to him.

"I was looking for you, too." he said to her.

"Really? You were?" she asked happily.

"I was." he said as he held her close to him, his hot mostly naked body rubbing up against hers.

"And... why is that?" she said with a hitched breath.

"Because I want you." he said before he kissed her full on her mouth.

Hikari moaned passionately as she felt Shinjis tongue invade her mouth. Her heart was racing wildly at the realization that the man she wanted also wanted her.

The pair kissed each other as their tongues slid and touched each other as their breath mixed together in heated exchange.

Hikari pulled back from Shinji, staring at his athletic and naked body, clad only in his boxer briefs, and licked her lips as she noticed his erection straining against said briefs. She had felt it earlier and now she wanted to see it, and experience it.

"I have a present for you, Shinji." Hikari said as she opened her robe and let it fall to the floor, revealing that she was wearing a very sexy, purple-colored lace and satin teddy, with a deep and plunging valley that showed off her generous cleavage. The garment seemed a little loose even on her shapely body. "It's yours. If you want it." she panted in a highly suggestive tone.

Shinji moved to the younger woman, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her off the floor before he set her down on the countertop. He pulled her body against his, ravaging her mouth as he rubbed against her sexy body. Hikari was getting hotter with each passing second.

"Not here. Your room." Hikari whispered with panting breath.

"I can't wait that long." he whispered back.

Shinji pulled her from the counter and carried her over to the rectangular kitchen table where he laid her down upon it. He quickly yanked his underwear down, his raging hard-on causing Hikari to gasp. Her heart was pounding in her chest, realizing how much he wanted her.

"Oh, yes!" she panted, her breathing becoming deeper.

He pushed her legs open and moved the flimsy fabric aside, revealing her already wet womanhood, and lined himself up perfectly with her. His tip went first, Hikari gasping as he thrust himself into her body. He wasn't slow, but he wasn't quick either.

Hikari gasped hard as Shinji pushed himself all the way into her body, filling her up completely, even stretching her body more than she thought possible.

 _He's bigger than I thought!_ She mentally gasped as he slid inch-by-inch into her body, until he was right up to the hilt.

Shinji was breathing deeply, feeling ecstatic at being inside this beautiful young woman, whose virginity he had now claimed.

His left arm wrapped around her shapely body, his right hand holding the back of her head as he stared into her eyes.

"Thank you for your gift, Hikari." he said as he kissed her deeply.

Hikari moaned as Shinji climbed on top of her and proceeded to have his way with her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he started thrusting into her over and over.

"Yes, Yes, Yes, Oh Yes!" Hikari gasped as he took pleasure in her body.

Staring down at the young woman beneath him, Shinji couldn't help but notice how erotic she looked. Sweat glistening on her body, her breasts bouncing back and forth as he thrust hard into her, her moaning and panting like a woman possessed. He didn't think he could get any harder, his adrenalin giving him more energy than he thought possible.

Time lost all meaning as the pair were wrapped in a rapture and pleasure they never wanted to end. It did end, however, as the pair came in time with each other. Their bodies arched up as the older man shot hard into the younger woman, who had to clench her teeth tightly to avoid screaming like a banshee in heat.

"Uh. Uh. Uh. Oh, Kami! Hikari, that was..." he said as he loomed over her, sweat dripping down and onto her. His rising and falling chest touching her rising and falling breasts.

"I... I know. Me too." she whispered to him.

It took him several seconds to regain himself as he looked into her eyes.

"You still wanna continue this in my room?" he asked her.

Hikari looked up at her lover and nodded as she smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Notes:

Hope everyone enjoyed this little update. Been working on it for a while now.

These are basically omake stories, different from the main story, showing Shinji and Hikari having their first time in different scenarios. I might make up another chapter like this, but for now, enjoy this update.

Also, please be patient with my updates. I've got a lot of them to work on.

Please read and review.


End file.
